Realization (Season 1)
by CraftedBrother05
Summary: This story tells us about Nishikata Kindness and loyaty to Takagi, no matter how much she teases him. He has done so many good things for her, like helping her, giving what she wanted, and condences defeat without any hesitation, even hurting himself for Takagi. This made Takagi soooooo in love with Nishikata and wanted to confess her feelings someday.
1. Chapter 1: Cans of Sodas

**Nishikata's POV**

"Aghh! Today's so hot! Man i'm sweating like crazy. Jeez, it's still morning and the sun really wanna scorch me this much?"  
I said that in a furious tone. What a start, i got scolded by my mom and now the sun's also gettin' angry. Well, i'm sure none of these things is as bad what i'm about to encounter, or won't be. Because i have the perfect plan to getting back on Takagi.

"Hehehe. Just you wait for this amazing plan Takagi!"

"What plan Nishikata?" Said a familliar girl voice

"AHHHH! How did you get here?" I jumped

"Hahahaa! Sorry, sorry!"

"Grrrrr!" I clenched my teeth, it's the one and only Takagi, she scared me! Again! Damn, i have to get this plan perfectly.

"You said about a plan? What is it?" Takagi asked playfully

"Nothing, really!

**Takagi's POV**

"I know that you're lying, It's written all on your face." I approached my face to him. I wish you could seen his face, it's so funny yet kinda cute.

"Grrr! It's nothing i said!" He ran away.

I laughed histerically. Man he made best faces when i teased him. But somehow, i felt my teasing is a little bit pushed. I have to control myself.

AGHH! I can't! But i have to right?

We walked together and silence moulded on us for a few minutes. The suddenly Nishikata decided to break the silence.

"Yeah, i have a plan. But a brilliant plan to stop you from teasing! just you wait!" He then smirked at me, which made me excited about his plan today, i wonder what it is?

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled

We arrived at our school and doing our school stuff this day, yet i've teased him all the way. and looks like i've teased him 69 times this day.  
God that's alot.

**After school**

**Nishikata's POV**

"Finally! My plan, my brilliant plan! I can't wait to see her face when she loses. Hehehe, this is amazing!" I said it in a wishper.

"So you're finally getting ready to win?" Crap she noticed me!

"Huh? How did you know what i'm saying?" I said it, half-shouted

"Hahaha! Like always Nishikata. Come on, i can't wait to beat you." She walks away like i'm a loser.

"Oh yeah? Well i'm not gonna lose to you Takagi!" I said it in a confident tone.

Then we walked home. Yet she teases me again! Right now i've been teased 87 times. Jeez if i didn't beat Takagi, this will never ends! I hope this plan is the total win. Or not my hands are gonna break because of the push-ups.

**At the contest place**

**Takagi's POV**

Looks like We arrived at the contest place, it's a small road walk, but at the end there's a vending machine.

"So is this the place?" I asked

"Well it is, let me explain the rules. It's simple we have to run to the vending machine, the winner gets a can of soda, while the loser has to treat them. Understand?" Nishikata said in a very confident tone

"Hmmmmm, this is kinda boring y'know." I said. it's true i wish it was more exciting, Oh well atleast it's a contest.

"W-what? Boring? Oh i know, because you scared of losing, huh Takagi?" Nishikata said in a teasing voice

"Hmmm, okay but if i win, i get three cans of soda. If you win you get no teasing for the next three days, okay?"

"WHAT? THREE DAYS?! LET'S GOO!" Nishikata yelled in a very exciting voice

Hahaha. I've never seen Nishikata fired up like this, he really wanna me to stop teasing him so badly.

**Nishikata's POV**

I'm getting ready for the challenge, i streched my feet and my arms for warm up, looks like Takagi did the same. After we warmed up. Takagi added something.

"By the way, can we tickle each other while running?" She smiled

"What? No way! That's cheating!" Calm down, i have to get this right

While Takagi's laughing, she didn't notice there is something at the distace, it's a rock! And not any rock, a pretty big one, it's hidden and you can't see it unless you see it from a close distance, And that's my plan! I've hidden it so that Takagi won't see the rock and after getting close to the rock, she will stopped and that's my win!

"Hehehe just you wait Takagi! It's my win!" I said

"Hmmmm, something suspicious." She smirked on me.

"Huh? N-nothing suspicious, how can a s-simple game can be rigged?" Oh no, she's gonna notice me if i'm like this. Come on!

"What? Are you afraid of losing, and walked away so that i can win?" Hehehe take that Takagi!

"Nevermind let's go!" She then ran away from me, never giving me a start.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING! WAIT!" I also sprinted as fast as i could to catch up to Takagi. Damn you!

I managed to catched up and reeled in to Takagi.

"Hey Nishikata your zipper is opened!" Takagi Yelled

"HUH? WHAT!?" I stoped and looked up my zipper. Huh? IT'S FULLY ZIPED! DAMN YOU!

"TAKAGI!" I roared

"Hahahaha! I totally got you there!" Takagi ran ahead while laughing, but what she didn't know is the rock i put in front of her. Oh no, it's about to trip her! I have to warn her!

"**TAKAGI, BE CAREFUL!**" I Yelled to warn her

"Huh what- ah!"

Oh no...

_**SLAM!**_

"TAKAGI ARE YOU OKAY!?" I ran into her, she fell over face first, that must've hurt.

**Few minutes later**

**Takagi's POV**

Nishikata wraped my head and my arms with bandage. God i should look front and didn't tease him, i've teased him far enough and this is my punishment for my greediness of teasing. I looked at Nishikata, looks like he's worried about me, i blushed a little.

"You sure you okay?" He asked with a concern face on him.

"I-i'm fine, okay? Just don't worry about me." I give a smile with a sad tone.

But looks like he still didn't listen to me, he still put bandage and antidote on me, he wraped my skin tightly so the blood can't escape from me.

I looked at him, he's so concern about me, i slightly bushed and looking at the direction of the sunset. It's pretty beautiful.

"Umm wait here okay?" Nishikata asked me to wait. I nodded then looked at Nishikata running. Few minutes later he brought Three cans of sodas. I looked at Nishikata with a confusion.

"Huh three can of sodas? Why?" I asked with a very smudgy tone, why did he bought me sodas?

"Ummm i have to tell you something...it's about the rock you tripped."

"Huh? We tied! And also, I tripped the rock on accident, it's not your fault!" I tried to let his guard up.

"Ummm, i put that rock on purpose." Nishikata said in a sheppishly tone

"YOU DID WHAT?" I shouted. How dare he did that!

"Because i wanted to win! I have no plan but to do a little cheat, i tought you're gonna stop when you see the rock, but you teased me and laugh so you fall. i didn't know you're gonna tease me. But still it's my fault, this is my punishment, i'm so sorry Takagi!" He bowed to me

I suddenly realized what have i done to myself and him. I teased him too much, if i didn't tease him, this will never happened, but Nishikata, he even condences defeat and buys me three can of soda, he's...so kind.

"I'm the one who should apologizing. I teased you too much this day, i'm sorry!" I bowed to him.

"Nah it's fine, here have a soda!" Nishikata said smiling with a happy tone.

I looked up to Nishikata. Sunset shines the precense of him. He's smiling the sweetest smile i've ever seen while handing the cans of soda to me. He's...

"So handsome..." I literally said that without thinking.

"Huh?" Nishikata asked. Oh shoot!

"U-um! I mean the sunset is beautiful! Not handsome! I-i-i-i'm..." I have no words. However he looked at me and smile.

"Yeah it is right? Anyways this is your soda, you win this time. I'll have to make sure i win next time and not hurting you again! Well see yah!" He ran away with a smile on his face and waved at me

"Y-yeah see you later..." I waved at him

Now i left alone in the bench with three cans of soda. I looked at the sun and then looked at the sodas that he gives.

"I wonder how he did his push ups, 870 times? Wow, he's really determined to beat me. Next time i have to minimalize the tease that i've done." Then i hugged the sodas that he gave to me.

"Nishikata, how can i said how much i love you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Exams and Snacks

_**4 days later**_

N**ishikata's POV**

"Gah! My hands! They hurt pretty bad!" I groaned. Looks like 430 push-ups did really cramped my hands. Gah...Takagi...Man she's like an never ending storm to me. Yesterday she teases me 43 times, yesterday again she teases me 39 times! And a long time ago she teases me 87 TIMES! God! I have to do something to make this stop.

"Hmmmm...why is it so unfair!?" I yelled

**Takagi's POV**

"Hmmmm...why is it so unfair!?"

"Huh?" I heard a familliar voice.

"Looks like it's Nishikata. And probably he has some trouble, maybe a little tease should help him." I smiled.

I hide behind the nearest bush where me and Nishikata usually met and seperated. Time to wait the perfect moment.

I heard Nishikata voice getting closer and closer.

"Huh? Where's Takagi? She's supposed to be here. Oh well looks like-"

"BOO!" I roared

"GAAAHHH TAKAGI YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Yelled Nishikata like he's been scared to death.

"Hahaha! Oh man Nishikata! Can't you see my face in a bush?" I laughed histerically.

"GOD! AGGHHH!" He scatched his head furiously while jumping up and down.

"Hahaha! Sorry sorry! Jeez you should've seen your face. Are you okay?" I aksed slightly laughing and concered.

"Grrrrr! What a start of a day, THANKS TAKAGI!" He yelled and blushed.

"Hehehe, come on i said sorry! You don't wanna take an apologize from me?" I give a smile while teasing him again.

"Hmph." He grumbled. Then we walked to school again, but this time Nishikata looks more angered than usual. I decided to dissipate his anger.

"Hey Nishikata, don't you know there will be announciation of our exam results?" I said.

"Huh? The exam we did a week ago? Why now?" He started to freak out.

"Looks like you didn't listen Tanabe-Sansei yesteday hehehe, i'm looking forward to your results." I gave him a little smile.

"Well it should be good right, because you helped me study?" He gave his face away from me.

"Hahaha, well only helped a little bit. Mostly it was you." I said.

"Y-yeah..."

We walked again to our school yet i've tried to minimalize the teasing again. But i teased him 15 times all the way to the school. I tried my best.

**In class**

**Nishikata's POV**

"Alright class, today we will be giving the exam results. For remidial test, it'll be held in the next two days." Tanabe-sensei exclaimed. Then he gave the test for us. Jeez i'm kinda scared about my results.

"Hey Nishikata, why don't we play a little game?" Takagi said. I looked at her.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked curiously.

"So we will be guessing the scores of our test, but if you're **five** away or less to guessing my score, i consider it a win for you, but also the same for me. We can give hints also. So waddaya say?" Takagi explained the rules.

"Sure. But what's the punishment?" I asked. Please don't be to hard.

"Hmmmm...okay i'll make this simple. If i win, I get to kiss you. If I lose, you will get 15 snacks." She exclaime- hold up. KISS?

"WHAT? WHY? HOW? WHERE? WHEN? WHO?" I Blushed furiously and can't control my emotions. WHY KISS? WHAT?

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE SO FREAKING FUNNY NISHIKATA! HAHA!" She laughed again. "No way Nishikata, you will also buy me snacks!" Takagi playfully teases me AGAIN!

"O-oh, okay..."

"You dissapointed?"

"No! No way like hell i'm dissapointed! Infact I-i'm happy!"

"Hmmm? Are you sure about that, huh Nishikata? You don't wanna kiss me?" She moved her face to mine. GOD!

"AAGHHH! STOP IT!" I waved my hands up and down.

"Hahahaa! Jeez Nishikata!" She returned to her seat.

Frick! gosh darn it! In the name of Crap!

**Few Minutes later**

"Alright class this is your score." Tanabe-Sensei informed.

I the prayed to the gods to helped me with the results. After i prayed, looks like Takagi got first and looks like she was happy.

"Hehehe, that's a good score!" She said smiling while looking at the exam sheet she got.

Then suddenly my paper i got my exam paper, and i can't belive what score i just got... 

**IT'S 93!** AMAZING!

"WHOA WHAT!? THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled. I got up and danced without ever caring anyone, even Takagi.

"Looks like you got a good score there, can i look?" Takagi asked

"Yeah sure-" Hold up.

"NO! This is a contest you said!" I almost fall into such a simple trick! Not today Takagi!

"Hahahaha! How was that Nishikata? Looks like you almost gave me your win." She smirked at me.

"Grrrr! Well guess my score now!" I said while taking my seat back.

"Hmmmm...hints?" She said. How pathetic! She want hints huh? Well i gave her a hint!

"It's a good score. That's all you need to know!" Hehehe how do you like THAT Takagi? Now she will never know my score!

"Hmmmm...how about 93?" Wait-

"HOW DID YOU GOT THAT EXACTLY RIGHT!? LIKE? HOW? A 1 OUT OF 100 CHANCES YOU GOT IT **RIGHT!?**" I screamed in horror as Takagi knows everything on my mind.

"HAHAHAHA! NISHIKATA OOOH JEEZ! HAHAHA!" She can't stop laughing. While me i just stared her in horror. Breathe in, breathe out...Breathe in, breathe out.

"Hahaha! Wanna know how i got that exactly right? I peeked at your score before Tanabe-Sensei gave it to me. Ahaha!" Takagi laughed again. She cheated!

"Try to guess my score!" She said playfully.

I think about myself. Well looks like she isn't as happy as i am, but she teached me so she must be smarter than me. She kept her calm so she can outsmart me. I got 93, but her? Hmmmm...probably much smarter than i am. I have to get this right.

"I think about...97!" I said confidently.

"Hmmmm...you're wrong." She said with a smug smile.

"Huh? What?" Wait there's still a chance i'm five away from her score!

"It's 91."

"91...wait." THAT'S **SIX**! ONE MORE!

"AAAGGHHHH! ONE MORE!" I jumped in anger while Takagi just laughed histerically at me like i'm the unluckiest person in the world.

"HAHAHAA. YOU JUST NEED ONE MORE NISHIKATA! ONE! JUST ONE! THAT WAS SO UNFORTUNATE! HAHAHA!" She laughed hard, really hard.

"Gah! Whatever!" I slamed my face into the table. God...

**Takagi's POV**

I can't helped but laughed at Nishikata unfortunate state, he just need one more. But i feel like...i lost. Well he got better score than me.

"Hey Nishikata." I wishper to him.

"You got a better score than me. That was amazing." I said sweetly. He must be blushed at this point.

"Hmmm...Yeah, but i still lost..." Nishikata said almost crying and looks like he blushed too

"It's okay Nishikata, today no punishment, I just wanna give that to you, okay?" I gave another sweet smile.

"Really? T-t-thanks..." he then blushed hard and looked away from me.

"You're blushing."

"IT'S HOT OKAY?" He yelled. Ahaha, classic Nishikata.

**After School**

We walked together at the same path we usually walked after school. Then suddenly we came across a snack shop.

"Wait here okay?" Nishikata said.

"Huh?" I'm confused...is he gonna buy me a snack or something?

Few minutes later he brought 2 bags of snacks.

"Huh what is this for?" I asked confusingly.

"It's for you Takagi!" He handed the 2 bags to me.

"Huh? Said no punishment! And...I cheated! Why do you buy me snacks? You don't have to you know!" I refused.

"Hey look, I'm giving this snack because i wanted to say thank you. You helped me with the exam and now i got a better score than you are."

"But i only helped a little bit! And i teased you all the way while helping you!"

"I don't care about the teasing, i just care about how you care to helped me. Without you, i swear to god that I'll never have the exact same score and probably much worse. You teached me alot and gave me much tricks and tips how to tackle every single questions. And then i tried myself at home and it was so easy! I gotten much better since then and i cannot say thank you enough to you for helping me...you maybe cheated and teased me all the way, but you're not cruel. Infact you're sometimes kind, and i appreciate that. Thank you so much!" Then he handed me the snacks with a smile on his face.

I unconsciously took the snacks, then looked at him smiling at me, it's the exact same smile, but it's kinda...different. My heart...Why is he so kind?

"E-ehmm...thank you...Nishikata" I have to admit, I am blushing!

"No. Thank _**You**_ Takagi. For helping me, this is the least i can do." He smiled again, but this time...the smile is much cuter, much kinder, and...

"Much...sweeter...than before..." I said it again without thinking!

"Huh? What did you said Takagi?"

"E-EH? Ummm..." Oh no...

"See-you-later-Nishikata-I-hope-to-see-you-again-tomorrow-don't-forget-your-homework-for-tomorrow!" I said that in an insanely quick pace. Then i ran away.

After getting home, I immediately went to my bed and started working on my homework. Then suddenly Nishikata texted me.

"Hey havin' fun? I have a little problem with this homework...can you help me?"

I texted him back, "Yeah, tell me what is it?"

I started looking at the snack he bought, then something appeared in my mind.

"This time, no matter how much Nishikata struggles with something, no matter what, no matter how, or no matter the pain and how difficult it is, I'll always helped him, no refusing. Because I loved him."


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover

**Nishikata's POV**

"Hmmmm, what should we do in the meantime?" I asked Takagi

"How about a sleepover?" Takagi said.  
Wait? A SLEEPOVER?

"WHAT? WHY?" I started to freak out.

"Because why not? Tomorrow you're free right? So a sleepover in your house?"

"U-ummm, I-i'm not so sure about that." I trembled.

"What? Are you scared because you slept with a girl? What a joke!" She mocked me! "Are your parents are home?" She asked me.

"N-no...They went out for a week." What is she gonna do?

"Well that's good! Because I can freely do stuff with you, hehehe."

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?" I screamed

"You see, hehehe. So? Sleepover?"

"Y-yeah, but no weird stuff, okay?"

"Okay sure! I'll meet you tomorrow morning at your house"

"Y-yeah..." I sigh, then we off into our own path to our home.

Well let me tell you something, I'm kinda excited yet kinda scared, my parents isn't home at the moment. So I have a company to help me with something, but also I'm kinda scared of her teasing all the way from morning to nighttime, hopefuly she didn't tease me alot.

**The next day**

It's been morning, I already did 340 push ups last night, jeez I'm still tired as heck. I wanna go back to sleep! But today Takagi's visiting me. I have to clean my house before she enters my messy house. I got up and took a shower. Then it's time for clean up

First I mopped my first floor then clean the kitchen as shiny as i can, I swept my floor with the cleanest broom I had, then I cleaned the toilet and my room to make sure Takagi is comfortable in my room. Took me less than an hour.

"Whew! I'm done, Finally!" I said proudly. Everything is on it's place and the floor is extra clean, my room is also well reserved and the toilet looks like it's new. Everything on the house is super clean. I'm very proud of myself.

"I wonder how she reacts to my cleaning. I bet she'll be like 'Oh wow Nishikata you worked really hard! That's amazing! For now on, i'll never tease you again!'. Hehehe, can't wait to see her face." I smirked then laughed evilly.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh! Looks like she's here."

I ran downstairs, and opened the door. There's no one...

"Huh? Where is she-"

"GRAWWWW!"

"GAAAHHH! TAKAGI YOU JERK!" I jumped

"AHAHAHA! Oh man!" She laughed.

"Grrrr! If you do that to me again, I'll kick you out of my house!" I said furiously

"Hey hey that's mean Nishikata! You know you wouldn't do that to a girl!" She still laughing.

"YOU WISH I WAS NICER HUH!?" I roared.

"Hey hey! I'm sorry okay!? Jeez calm down!" Takagi said half-shouted.

"Grrr! WHATEVER!" I left her behind in the door wide open. Such a jerk she is!

**Takagi's POV**

Oh no i have to do something! Or not, I'll be kicked out! Hmmm...oh his house is really clean!

"Hey Nishikata, your house is really clean. Did you clean it by yourself?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I cleaned every single room on my house. It was kinda hard and exausting, but it's worth it!" He said proudly while spinning his broom.

"Hmmmm, you do this because you wanna impress me huh?" I said teasingly.

"Huh? What? N-n-no! I was just c-cleaning the house because my p-parents said me to!" He started to blush.

"Lying isn't good you know." I approaced my face to his face.

"HUH? Y-yeah..." he blushed furiously.

"Awww, thanks Nishikata. And by the way, I am Impressed!"

"Huh? You are? T-thanks..."

"Your face is really really red."

"GAH! CAN YOU STOP ALREADY!?"

"Ahahaha! Sorry sorry!"

**In Nishikata's Room**

**Nishikata's POV**

"Wow! Was your room is always clean like this?"  
Takagi asked.

"Umm...y-yeah! But I improved some of the things, so it can be alot cleaner than before." I nervously answered. To be honest, sometimes my room isn't that clean, but since Takagi came, i really wanna clean it or else she will tease me!

"You wanted to clean your room because if it's dirty, I will tease you?" How did she read-

"H-how did you read my mind?"

"Ahaha! Come on Nishikata let's do something!" She started jumping on my bed.

"HEY! No jumping on my bed! Jeez!" Then she took off.

"Ahaha! Sorry sorry! I thought your bed was bouncy." She said teasingly.

"Bouncy? Oh come on!" Why can't she just said it's comfy? Oh whatever. Then i looked at my homework that Tanabe-Sensei gave last morning.

"Hmmm...how about working on our homework first?" I requested

"Sure!" She said excitingly.

Then i take my homework from my bag and she did too, then I grabed my pencil case from the lower shelf. We sit (again) in my bed and stared working on our homework. It's math again.

"Hmmmm...What is this answer again?" She asked me.

"Oh this? You just need to count the X and devided the Y by 3, then you add the X and the Y together to create a new equation, after that you devided these by three, then you found the X and the Y! It's pretty easy Takagi!" I said.

"Hmmm...I already knew that." She smirked at me.

"Huh? WHAT? So you're just testing me!?" I grumbled.

"Ahaha! No, I really don't know. Thanks Nishikata! You're sometimes, much smarter than I do." She said sweetly.

"Hey don't mention it. You're the first to teach me before the exam, and i got a better score than you, I couldn't done it without you Takagi." I smiled at her.

"E-eh? Right back at ya.." Then she looked away from me. Is she actcually embarrased?

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Finish the homework already, so we can do more fun struff rather than this stupid homework!" I said encouragingly.

"Y-yeah!"

**3 hours later**

**Takagi's POV**

"*YAWN* I'm kinda tired, good thing we tackeled every single question." Nishikata said.

"Oh come on! We just done homework and you wanna sleep already? Such a sleepyhead." I teased him.

"I-i mean...Let's do something fun instead!" He got up and started thinking about what we would do.

"Hmmm...how about that?" I pointed the PS2 he had.

"Huh? My PS2? Why?" He looked at me puzzled.

"A little contest should be fun right?" I gave a smile and a little exciment tone on that. This is the first time i'm playing Video games with him!

"Ummm...are you sure?"

"Yup, what game do you want to play?" I asked while he was looking in his game that he had.

"Hmmm...How about this?" He showed me the game. It's 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'.

"Huh? I've never thought you like Naruto."

"For someone that watches '100% Unrequited Love' Must love something like Naruto! Come on!" He said while giving me the game to look at.

"Seems intresting...sure!" I said.

"Okay but what's the punishment?" He said.

"The loser has to make dinner!"

"WHAT? WHY?" He started to blush at the moment.

"Ahaha! Come on, you like cooking don't ya?" I said in a teasing note.

"I've never cooked before..." He turned his face away from mine.

"It's not that hard. Come on, Lets play!"

"HEY WAIT! LET ME SET IT UP!" He yelled.

**Few Moments Later**

"Oh what an Opening!" I just watched the game opening, and it was fantastic. For something like a PS2 this is incredible!

"So, Multiplayer?" I asked.

"Yeah, and lets do something fun." He smirked at me while choosing the multiplayer section.

"Oh wow! You unlocked every single characters!" I asmued by Nishikata's work playing this game, because all the characters are unlocked.

"True, but 'Young Sasuke' took me a hell load of time." He said pointed 'Young Sasuke'.

"So what's the rules?" I grabbed the second controller while looking at the characters.

"It's simple. We play the best of 3, so it will be 5 rounds or less. Now since I'm playing this game for a while, I'll let you choose my character, but you can choose yours. How about that?" He explained the rules.

"Pretty straight forward. But how do you play this game?"

"*sigh*, here let me help." Then he started to explained me the basics of playing the game.

**After 30 minutes of Explaining.**

"Wow! That's actually easier than I thought!" I said while attacking the dummy over and over again with the same combo.

"Are you ready yet? It's already evening and we haven't started the contest yet." He grumbled.

"Ahaha! Come on don't be such a grumpy kid. I'm ready!" I said, exiting the practice menu.

"Jeez finally! Come on!" He said excitingly while picking up his controller. Then we went to the multiplayer section.

"Hmmm...I'll pick...Naruto!" I said while choosing Naruto as my character. Then i picked Sakura and Sasuke as my Teammates.

"Huh? I thought you're gonna pick a girl." He said.

"Nah I'm fine with that, and for you...I'll pick the younger ones!" I said while i picked my characters it's Young Naruto, Young Sasuke, and Young Sakura.

"Oh this is intresting! Young vs Shippuden. Let's go!" He said while grabbing his controller from mine.

Then we started playing the game. And I won the first match!

"AGGHH! NO!" Nishikata yelled in a furious Tone.

"Ahaha! Am I going to hard Nishikata?" I gave a smug smile to him.

"N-no...come on! That's just the first round! I'm going hard in the next one." He said while restarting the multiplayer.

"Ahaha! And looks like I'm not going easy on you too Nishikata!" I said.

Then we played the game for over 2 hours.

**2 Hours later**

"AWAKENING!" I Roared while using my last Awakening to defeat Nishikata.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled too.

'OVER! PLAYER 2 VICTORY ' The game voice telling us that the second player win against player one.

"Ahahaha! How d'ya like that!" I said putting my controller. It's 2-3 and I've won against Nishikata

"Grrrr! Looks like I have to make dinner now." He said while also putting his controller down and shuts down his PS2. Then he walked towards the door.

"Hey Nishikata, do you wanna let me help? I'm good at cooking y'know." I said while following him from behind.

"Ummm...are you sure you're okay with that? I can cook...umm...soup and fried egg if you want." He said nervously, while I laughed hard.

"HAHAHA! Oh my gosh! Only that? I'm sorry if I insult you but for a meal like that, that's to bland!"

"Grrr! I'm sorry for those who always cooks for her mom I guess! Anyway i lost! So I'm the one who should be making dinner right?" He said.

"Here here. Come on, I'll help you. You also helped me teaching the game you played. So it's fair right?" I said.

"Huh? S-sure...i guess..." Then he started walking down to the first floor. I giggled, this is also the first time I'm cooking with him!

**Nishikata's POV**

We arrived at the kitchen, and i stared at Takagi for a little while. She then obsereved the kitchen area.

"Hmmm...what ingredients you had?" She asked while ponting the fridge.

I opened the fridge and looked at the stuff i had. Looks like i only got chicken meat, steak sauce and some bread, and condiment for taste. Not much but what popped in my mind is chicken steak.

"Hmmm...How about chicken steak? That must be good right?" I asked Takagi and brought all the ingredients to the kitchen table. She observed the ingredients.

"Hmmm...okay. Chicken steak it is. Do you have an oil? I also need a pan." Then I brought all the stuff she said, ranging from oil to the chicken itself.

"So what's next?" I asked Takagi while she heats the oil on a pan.

"Hmmm...can you cut the Chicken into five rounded pieces? Also after you cut the chicken, put it on a bowl of soy sauce and let it sit for a minute." She explained.

I did exactly what she said. First i cut the chicken into 5 pieces, then I pour the soy sauce into the bowl, and put the chicken into the soy sauce. While waiting i looked at Takagi, she's preparing the steak sauce and cutting the bread. I'm started to admire her cooking skills, She...gracefully...cut the bread into 10 pieces. I think she'll be a great cook when she's already older.

"How's the chicken, Nish?"

"O-oh...um It's ready! Here." I handed the bowl of chicken to her.

"Are you admiring my cooking skills?"

"WHAT? UM...NO! DEFINITELY NOT! I'm not even noticing you!" I turned my face away from her. Come on! She'll tease you if you keep stammering!

"Well thank you, I appreciate that." Then she take the bowl from me softly.

"Umm..."

"So then what kind of steak do you want?" She asked.

"Huh? Kind of steak?"

"Oh come on. Well done, medium rare, or something like that!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN COOK STEAK LIKE THAT?" Then she nooded while smiling proudly. I was very surprised. Yep, no question about her cooking skills.

"Well...Medium rare...i guess"

"Sure!" The she started cooking the chicken. She turned and twisted the chicken, then she flipped the chicken. Wow! I'm so impressed. Somehow...I wanna try that!

"Here's the first steak!" She handed a plate of medium rare Steak.

"It's smells sooooo good! Can I try making it?" Then i started to put the plate in the dinner table.

"Ahahaha! What's gotten into you?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just wanna try, pleaseeee Takagi?" I begged Takagi.

"Alright! But make sure don't screw up okay?"

"Like hell I'll screw up!" I said confidently.

"Ahaha! Come on, first you put the chicken into the pan, carefully." She said. The I grabbed the chicken from the bowl, I lifted the chicken over the pan.

"Carefully Nishikata...carefully..." I said to myself. Then i sloooowly put the chicken into the frying pan. Aaaand...i did it!

"Haha! I did it Takagi!" I said proudly.

"Congrats Nishikata! Now after the steak color is browned, turn the chicken, then after the other side is browned, you flipped the chicken. Is that clear?" She explained.

I noded confidently. I waited the chicken to be browned, then flipped the chicken, and i did it. It looks harder, but i've done several flips so i did it without any hesitation. And without even noticing, I've done my first ever medium rare steak!

"Aha! That was good Nishikata!" Takagi said while smelling my steak.

"Hehe, it was an easy task Takagi." I said while wiping my hands with a towel.

"How about a little contest? Make every single steak you had without any of my instruction or help, I'll never tease you for the rest this day. But if you lost, I'll stay here again for tomorrow, how's that?" WHAT? STAYING HERE AGAIN?

"Um...I'm not sure you should stayed here again, Takagi...My parents are coming back tomorrow..."

"You said in a week, are you lying?" Oh shoot! I moved my face away from her. Yep she knew...

"Come on! I'm your friend. It doesn't really matter too much." She said in a sweet tone.

"Fine! Challenge accepted!" Then I cooked, flipped, and twisted the next 2 steaks without failing and they look good! I just need one more...

"The last one!" Hehehe! Just you wait Takagi. It's my win now!

After i put the last steak and twisted it, it's finally the time i flipped the last steak for my victory.

"It's my win!" Then i flipped it.

"Oh yeah, Nishikata? While doing all these stuff...it feels like we're husband and wife doesn't it?" What did she just say-

"AHHHHH! MY HAND! AGGGHHH!" I freaked out and started to yelled loudly. Looks like the steak landed on my hand, scorching it. Then the steak is pretty much landed on the floor. It burns...so bad.

"OH GOSH NISHIKATA!" Meanwhile Takagi is running to the fridge, getting some ice cubes.

**Few Hours later**

**Takagi's POV**

It's time for dinner, so we put our steaks in the dining table and waited us to eat. I started at the steaks we made, We didn't even eat it or put the steak sauce in it. All I felt is a big guilt because of the distraction i did. I looked over Nishikata's hand. It didn't burt as bad as i thought, It'll heal in 3 days or so, but I still feel bad about it.

"Um...stay here, I wanna talk something to my parents." Then he dissapeared into his room. While waiting for his comeback, i felt hot tears coming out of my face. Am i Crying? Why? He's not even mad at me either. Is it the guilt? Why am I feeling this? I swept my tears and washed my face into the nearest snik.

After washing my face, i looked Nishikata, looks like he has a little smile on his face.

"So I asked my parents about you staying at my house tomorrow. And good news they said 'Go Ahead'." He said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked confusingly.

"I lost the game, i couldn't make the steaks you promised me, so it's okay for you staying here." Nishikata smiled at me.

"Ummm...Is that okay with you? Look like I'm kinda being a burden to you...so sorry about that." I held back my tears. But Nishikata just takes his seat, and started to eat his stake while smiling.

"Hey it's okay, you helped me alot today. Without you, i feel so lonely...and kinda sad. So it's kinda fun to have a company you know? You helped me with the homework, playing games and even making steaks together. You may tease me alot today, but it's much more fun than being lonely. Thanks for accompanied me today Takagi! I can't wait to do stuff with you tomorrow!" He said smilng.

I stared at him blankly...smiling with a mouthfull of steaks. He's very kind and...Hahaha...so cute. What a wonderful person he is.

"Hahaha! Nishikata you're so cute while saying that you know?" I said teasingly, but i also blushed.

"H-huh? C-cute? N-n-no way! I'm not cute at all!" He said, still eating.

"And what are you waiting for? The steaks is gonna get cold!" He warned me.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, sorry.." I said while chopping my steak into more little pieces.

"Hhmmm! Delicious! You are a great cook Nishikata!"

"Well...I couldn't done it without you!"

We then started to eat our food until it's midnight.

**Midnight At the bed**

I can't sleep.

Nishikata is right next to me...he's slepping fine...but me?

I wanted to scream so badly.

But suddenly, i hear him saying. "Hmmm...Takagi...Thank you...so...much...hmm.." Then i looked at him, smiling in his sleep.

Oh. My. Gosh. My heart, he's...AGGHHH!

I screamed internally. So Cuteeee! I can't belive he said that! With a smile too!

I blushed soooo hard right now! Aggh! My heart...i can't take it anymore!

Then I put my face to the pillow and screamed. Good thing he didn't heard that.

I looked at him again. I decided to do something stupid.

I cuddled close to him, Then kissed his cheeks. I wishpered close to him.

"No Nishikata...Thank _**You**_!"

Then i slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4: Running and Holding

**Nishikata's POV**

"Alright listen up! We're all here to do P.E! My name is Akira Sanatomi, and you all must obey me! As a P.E Teacher i'll teach you bastards how to do P.E Correctly, and if you did it wrong or didn't obey me, detention at the end of the school! GOT IT!?"

"YES SIR!" We put our hands under on our forehead, shaping like a blade. Jeez, i think this new teacher did not welcome us warmly. I looked at my left, Takagi supposed to be there, but where is she?

"Sorry sir!" I heard a familliar girl voice. It's Takagi with her P.E shirt and jacket running towards our new teacher.

"What!? Who are you?" My teacher half-shouted.

"I'm Takagi sir! I'm at class 2-2. I'm sorry i am late sir. I had recees before!" Takagi said.

"That's No excuses for a little bastard girl! Fine! I'll forgive you, but next time, no excuses. GOT IT!?"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. Jeez!" Then Takagi grumply walked and stands right next to me.

"Jeez the new teacher is quite a jerk, isn't it?" Takagi said in a furious tone.

"Ahaha, yeah he is." I can't help but laughed at a grumpy Takagi. She's pretty funny when she's angry.

"Hm? Did you laugh when I'm angry?" Takagi asked."

"U-u-umm...no, I just thought, the teacher is funny...haha." Well...the Teacher isn't funny at all.

"So you like me when I'm angry huh Nishikata?" She gave me a smug smile while approaching her face to mine.

"NO WAY!" I shouted.

"HEY YOUNG NISHIKATA!" Oh shoot!

"WHAT DID I SAID ABOUT NOT OBEYING ME!?" Crap! No no no!

"I'M SO SORRY SIR! I SWEAR I'LL ALWAYS OBEY YOU AGAIN!" I bowed in embarrassment.

"Fine. Well then let's see what activites I should do for you bastards." Jeez...that was close. Then the teacher opened his notebook while looking at stuff.

I gave an angry glare at Takagi, as i expected, she's laughing.

"Jeez you almost got me into trouble!" I stared at her still laughing.

"That's what you get when you laughed when i'm angry!" She gave me a teasing smile this time.

"Grrrr!" I clenched my teeth.

"Hey Nishikata, I'm sorry okay?" She gave me a worried face.

"N-nah, It's okay. I'm fine." I said turning away from her.

"You're face is kinda red."

"That's-!"

"Ahaha!" Takagi laughed again. I felt like I'm gonna get teased all over again. What a start.

**Takagi's POV**

"Alright listen up you bastards! First we're gonna do some 100m sprint! If any of you don't know what a sprint is, then get lost!" The teacher shouted and cursed at us. Then i felt somebody touching my shoulder.

"Hey Takagi, wanna have a contest?" He asked with an evily face on him.

"Is it running?" I aksed with an opposite expression, a smile.

"Yeah, the first to get to the Finish line, have to buy a drink for the winner." He then stretches his arms and legs, then he do 10 squat jumps. Looks so determined.

"Hmmm...are you sure those streching gonna help you win? You kinda wasted your energy." I gave a little advice, but also mocking him at the same time.

"Mock me all you want, i do what i want to do." Wait? How did he know I'm mocking him?

"I'm just giving advice for you to stop streching, Because it kinda wasted your energy, also i didn't mock you."

"Huh? Oh really? I appreciate your advice but no. It's better off streching before you do some athletics. You should try too." He gave me a smile. Jeez that smile always gets me every time.

"N-nah I'm fine." Then i looked at the 100m track, it doesn't look long, but i have to be fast. Oh well, I'm the fastest in the girls, but Nishikata isn't the fastest in the boys. Last time that i race him towards the vending machine, i didn't use my full strength, so probably a little tease should do it.

**A few moments later**

"Alrighty! Get your position ready!" The teacher gave us information when we're ready.

I'm at the track and ready with a squatting launch. I looked at my left, looks like Nishikata also did the same. However his face is filled with determination and will, i didn't really thought he was this determined to beat me, seriously.

"Get set!" I lifted my butt and my 2 legs into a ready launch position. It's just a matter of time until we hit the right time. Well how about a little tease?

"Hey Nishikata, how about the loser has to hold the winners hand?" I gave him a teasing smile, then he looked at me, but the not expression as expected.

"Try to do better than that." He gave me a smug smile. Hold up-

"GO!" The teacher suddenly shot a gun at the sky. Then we did our launches.

"HOLY CRAP!" I half-shouted that. Good thing anyone can't hear me. Nishikata has the best launch! And he's in the lead! I have to go now!

I ran as fast as I could to catch up to Nishikata, but he's just keep pulling away so fast, even I didn't realize I'm right behind him. But suddenly, he's slowing down, I have to tease him right now or else I'll be lost!

"Hey Nishikata! You know, there's something on your shoulder!" I said terrified. But...HE JUST SMILED!?

"He he! Then shake it off Takagi!" I AM AMAZED! HOW DID HE-

"Well see ya later!" Then I didn't realize...he finished first than me...I...lost.

**Nishikata's POV**

I can't belive it...I WIN! FOR THE FIRST TIME!

"HAHAHA! TAKE THAT TAKAGI! HOW D'YA LIKE THAT!? LOOKS LIKE I WIN NOW! AHAHA!" I danced and waving my hands in the air. But I noticed something, she's...sad.

"Ahaha, great job Nishikata, I've never knew my teasing didn't embarrased you at all. Congarts Nishikata...you win..ahaha..." She gave me a bitter smile, but...she's started crying. Shoot!

"Hey hey, why are you crying, hey Takagi!" I came close to her, as she's started crying louder.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Looks like the P.E teacher noticed us. Crap.

"Um...sir...she's lost at our game, but i don't know why she's crying." I tried my best to explain him, but the teacher looks like gave her an angry expression.

"PATHETIC! YOU KNOW YOU'RE A JUNIOR HIGH, WHY ARE YOU CRYING!? YOU'RE NOT A BABY ANYMORE!" He yelled at Takagi, but somehow it made my blood boiled. I stand up and looked at him with a hard, angry glare.

"HEY, AREN'T TEACHER SUPPOSED TO HELP THEIR STUDENTS!? WHY CURSING THEM? ANYWAYS, SHE'S A GIRL! HAVING MORE COMPLEX FEELINGS THAN A BOY! AND CRYING IS A NORMAL THING! BIG OR SMALL, GIRL OR A BOY, YOUNG AND OLD, CAN CRY WHATEVER THEY WANT! I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE'S CRYING BUT CURSING HER, JUST SEEMS CRUEL. AND YOU'RE THAT PERSON!" I yelled at him. Standing up for Takagi never been so manly.

"What did i say about NOT OBEYING ME!?" Oh shoot.

**After School**

**Takagi's POV**

"Alright class dismissed, for Nishikata and Takagi, after i got a report from the P.E teacher, you stay here, cleaning this class. Got it?" Tanabe-Sensei said before going into outside.

"Yes sir!" We said spontaneously.

"Alright I see you in class tomorrow." Then we waited for all the students to leave before we picked our broom.

Then we swept the floor, arranged the desks and clean the black board. But we did it in complete silence, We didn't talk to each other. Until Nishikata decided to break the silence.

"Grrr! You were right Takagi! That stupid teacher really have some troubles. You were crying and he cursed you!? I mean, who the hell wanted to curse a student while they're in grave, Jeez!" He said furiously while squezzing his broom.

"Y-yeah, but You win...so..." I gave a sad look at him. Then he walked towards me. Giving me a concern look.

"Why are you crying back then?" I knew he would ask this.

"Well you see...it's because I teased you too much, i felt bad for doing it, That means i cheated. But somehow, my teasing is useless againts you back then, not only i felt bad, and cheated, but also pointless. I'm so sorry Nishikata." I started crying again. But Nishikata grabbed my shoulder and says.

"Look. You're not teasing pointless, it may be super annoying but I have to say, you're teasing made me better every day. I did push ups depended you many times you teased me. Then i got smarter and much creative, so that i can win againts you. And sometimes, i do enjoy you're teasing. But still, it is annoying! I have to get back on you someday Takagi!" Then he said with a determination and a proud smile on his face.

"So... i can tease you as much as i wanted?" I said teasingly.

"What? NO! No no! You get the wrong idea!" Then his face become much redder.

"What? You said if i teased you, you get better!" I gave a smug smile

"N-not, multiple times!"

"Ahahaa!" I laughed again, I thought my teasing is way too far, but I'm happy to tease him and mustn't feel guilty about teasing him. Then again, must control myself not to tease him alot. And without even realizing, we finished the cleaning.

"Well...about your punishment." He said.

"Oh yeah, i'll buy you a drink!"

"No wait!" He halted me.

"Huh? You said the loser has to buy a drink!"

"No! You said the loser has to hold hands! You said..." He said blushingly. Hold his hand? Oh my gosh!

"Really? Okay then! Let's go!" Then i happily take his arm with me. And we walked home together.

**Sometime later...**

I can't belive we're holding hands this long. But i felt his hand is, so soft, so smooth, so...

"So...Nice..your hand is so nice Nishikata." I said without even realizing **Again!**

"Huh? What?" Oh no!

"I mean-u-um...your hand is kinda nice you know! It's...uhh...soft...so..I-! I mean..." i struggled to find words as my face becoming more redder each second. But I noticed Nishikata is smiling.

"Hey, thanks for that. Every morning I'll make sure I apply my lotion, so my hands is much softer to touch, you wanna try?" He said

"Um...no thanks." I put my face away from him, but i squeezed my hands harder againts him.

"Hey, aren't you squeezing my hand?" Shoot!

"OH UM..! I...SORRY-I-GOTTA-GO-SEE-YOU-LATER!" Then i ran in embarressement away from him.

**At Home**

When i got home. I changed my clothes and jumped into the bed. Hugging my pillow. But i reviced a message.

"Hey are you okay? Do I need to worry?" It's Nishikata. I texted him back.

"No you don't need to worry that much. I'm fine." But suddenly i got an unexpected message from him. 

"Hey, I've seen your face is red back then😏" In embarrassment, I shouted.

"DARN YOU, NISHIKATA!"


	5. Chapter 5: Walking, Racing, Hat

**Nishikata's POV**

"Ugghh! I'm bored!" I groaned as I Jumped towards my bed. I have absolutely nothing do to, I've done my homework, I've played enough games, and I already clean most of the house. I looked at my phone, it's still afternoon, 26 degrees outside, not very hot. I thought of going outside for a sec.

"Hmmm...Probably." I said after i locked my phone. I changed my clothes into a casual outfit, then i apply sunscreen to my face, arms and legs. Before I went outside, someone texted me.

"Hey Nishikata." It was Takagi.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you wanna go outside, I'm bored at the moment." What? How did she-

"Um...yeah! I'll meet you at the park."

"Okay! 😁"

Well...at least i have a friend to walk with...wait! Wouldn't it be embarressing? They'll think we're on a date or something...I'm kinda scared. She'll tease me too...oh well. I don't care too much.

**A few Moments later**

I arrived at the park now, but i haven't seen Takagi yet, where is she? I grabbed my phone, and texted her.

"Hey where are you?" I texted her.

"Right behind you." Wait-

"BOO!"

"AGGH! TAKAGI!" I Jumped and screamed. She scared me again...

"Ahahaha! Sorry sorry! I got here before you. I waited over 30 Minutes and you haven't arrived yet. So that's your punishment!" She said.

"Gaah! Can you be a little patient!?" I groaned as Takagi laughed again. I feel like, I'm gonna get teased, all the way.

"I can be patient someday, if you want to be my Boyfriend." HUH? WHAT THE-

"B-B-B-BOYFRIEND? W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? N-N-NO WAY! NO HOW!" I screamed and embarresed, my face keeps getting hotter and hotter and somehow my mind wanted to explode, as I witness this indescribable feeling, Takagi laughed hard at my statement.

"AHAHAHA! Man Nishikata! You really think I'm gonna be your girlfriend? Ahahaha!" She still laughed.

"Grrrrr! S-stop it!" I forcefully stopped her to laugh.

"Ahahah...okay, I'll stop. Where to?" She asked me curiously.

I looked at my phone, asked google to find some nearby intresting place for us. I looked several places. But all of them are not very intresting, there's an arcade, a sushi shop, a kids playground, a temple, and this park.

"Hmmm...only this?" I scratched my head in frustration.

"What is it?" I showed my phone to Takagi, looks like she had the same expression as I am, but after that she smiled.

"Hmmm...what about arcade? That could be fun right?" She touch the arcade section then google shows us the way, it's not very long, only 690m ahead. Hehehe...looks like some arcade challenge would be fun...

"What? Are you gonna challenge me?" I said.

"I thought you're gonna challenge me." Wait, HOW DID SHE-

"Y-yeah, well then let's go." We then took off to the arcade.

**Takagi's POV**

I walked beside Nishikata, we've been walking around 10 minutes and disscusing about school and our homework, and he talks about things and stuff that he's done at home, like cleaning the entire house and studying the next exam. Wow, Looks like he's gotten smarter and more responsible each day.

"Wow, i never knew you would be responsible and more smarter, I'm proud of you." I gave him a sweet smile.

"Ahaha, yeah right? That's because I'm gettin' more mature. And soon enough, I will be an adult!" He said in a triumphant tone.

"Or is it because all of my teasin'?" Then I gave him a smug smile.

"E-eh? W-what? N-no way!" He glared at the opposite derection at me.

"Ahaha! Is it?" I came close to him.

"As i said, NO!" His tone turned furiously and he glared me hard. Oh no, i have to calm him down.

"Ahaha! If that so."

"Grrrr!" I heard him clenching his teeth and groaned.

"Anyways, were here." I pointed at my left, and it was a tiny arcade.

"Huh? This is it!? I thought it was gonna be bigger..." He said dissapointed.

"Well, at least there is some games i can challenge you on. Come on!" I tried to cheer him up.

As we walked through the arcade, we noticed that there is some multiplayer games.

"Let's split up our bills, so we can play together." Nishikata said.

I aggreed, then we each payed 100 yen and that's plenty of games that we can play.

**Nishikata's POV**

We changed our bills into arcade coins, and we got 20 coins. I decided the game that we wanna play, And what caught my eye is 'Wangan Midnight Tune 6'. It's a racing game filled with different real life cars and race it againts other player or just simply played the Story Mode. But you can also save your data by buying a 'Banapassport', which cost over 500 yen, and looks like we don't have it. But I played several racing games before in my PS2, so It mustn't be that hard.

"Hey how about-"

"Wangan Midnight Tune? Is that the game you wanna play?" Takagi Interrupted, But how did she-

"How did you read my mind so easily!?"

"Ahaha! I was looking at you, while you looked at the game itself. You're pretty easy to read."

"F-fine..." Then we walked towards the machine.

We sit and put the coins into our machine. As expected, we didn't have a Banapassport, so we chose the 'No Banapassport' Option. We selected the multiplayer mode, and it's time to chose our cars.

"Hmm...what car do you want, Nishikata?" Takagi asked.

"Hmmm..." I looked at several different cars. And what caught my eye is 'Honda NSX' , The old one.

"Wow this car is cool! I picked this!" I chose that NSX and picked the yellow colour.

"Hmm? What is it?" Takagi asked.

"It's Honda NSX, The old one." I said while pointing the screen.

"Well...if that's the case, I chose the New one." Then she picked the 'Honda (Acura) NSX.' And she picked the white colour.

"Oh! 2 NSXes, This is gonna be intresting!" I said As rubbed my hands, i picked the Manual transmssion. I looked at Takagi, she chose the Automatic one.

"Huh, Automatic? What a joke!" I mocked her.

"Yes, it's true. I can't use manual, but i didn't have to shift gears right? That's an advantage" She just smiled at me.

"Well...Manual is more fun." I said.

I picked our track and we chose the one with a Square track, that must be easy...I hope.

"What's the punishment?" I asked. Takagi thought for a sec, until an idea sparks.

"How about the loser has to buy a hat?"

"Huh? Why? You already had a hat at home, why do you want another one" I started to get confused.

"No reason. Come on! The race is already started!" Takagi warned me.

Shoot!

I immdiately shift from second to thrid, and i got faster because of the boost, but Takagi is just right behind me. I tried to get away as fast as i could. But somehow, Takagi still catching up with me. I have to do something!

"Hey Takagi!" I shouted, because the game speaker is so loud.

"No distraction Nishikata! By the way, watch where you going!" She shouted back.

"Huh?"

_**BAM! **_

My car smashed, and Takagi's leading!

"DAMN YOU TAKAGI!" I shouted even louder.

"AHAHAHA!" She laughed but did not take her eyes out of the screen, she still focused.

"Grrr! Just watch Takagi!" I said as I shifted into the second gear. But...it won't go in! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE SHIFTER!?

"What's going on? Why I can't shift into second gear!?"

"Looks like manual does suck Nishikata." She said teasingly.

"SHUT UP! GAAHHH!" I have no choice but to shift into the third one. It's so slow...

After sometime i shifted into Fifth gear and slowly catching up to her. Here i come Takagi! But a sign shows there's only 3 Km left! I have to go faster or else, I'm gonna lose! But after 2 Km left, I'm right behind her! I can win this!

"Oh you're right behind me!" Takagi shouted, but she kept her calm. 1 Km Left! And I just passed her! I looked at her

"IT'S MY WIN TAKAGI-!"

"Are you sure about that?" What did she just-

_**BAM!**_

_Player 2, Victory!_

"AAGHHH! HOW!?" I Lost...beacuse i didn't know there was another car right in front of me...I got too caried away.

"Ahahahaha! That was a good game Nishikata! Wanna play again?" Takagi laughed and smiled at me.

"N-nah, let's just buy your hat instead..." I walked out of the game like a loser.

"Then...what about our coins?" Takagi showing the rest of the money.

"We can play again here later..." Still deppresed, I walked out of the game store. I'm such an Idiot

**A Few Moments later**

**Takagi's POV**

We walked outside again. Then Nishikata asked Google to find the nearest hat store, it's not that far away, 420m away from the arcade.

But somehow, I felt guilty...I mean i shouldn't right? It's his stupidity trying to tease me. But force him to buy a hat, seems to be a little pushed in my opinion. I have tons at home, but he still says he wants to buy me a hat anyway. But the guilt i felt is what bothers me now.

"Hey you don't have to buy me a hat, really. I'm okay." I tried to say to him, but he just shook his head.

"N-nah, it's fine. Anyways it's kinda hot out here. So buying you a hat seems logical, right?" He said, triying to scrub it off.

"Are you sure? Really sure?" I aksed him seriously. He then just Nodded with a little smile.

**A few Minutes later**

We arrived at a small hat shop. When We opened the door, immidiately the cashier Greeted us.

"Afternoon, kidoos! What brings you here?" She greeted us warmly.

"Umm...I wanna buy a hat for her." Nishikata pointed at me.

"Oohhh! A hat for his girlfriend, eh? What a cute couple! Are you on a date or something?" The cashier gave us a smug smile. As expected Nishikata stared to freak out.

"N-NO! NOT AT ALL! WE'RE NOT DATING! We had nothing to do at home, and we wanna go outside b-because we're bored!" Jeez you didn't have to be that specific, and that made the cashier laughed.

"Okay, So what hat do you want?" Nishikata asked. I looked around and there is various different type, color, and sizes of hats. There's even clothes, jeans and hats for pets! For a small shop, this is impressive! But one caught attention of my mind is the hat on the mannequin. It's a white leather floppy hat, with red stitching and a pink bowtie. It's so cute! I really want that. Then i asked the cashier.

"How much this is?" I asked while taking off the hat from the mannequin.

"It's 2500 yen dear." She said softly

"WHAT? **2500**!?" I screamed. But the good thing is, that we're the only one at the shop.

"Oh you want that hat?" Then Nishikata came close to me.

"Ummm...to be honest, yeah. But it's 2500 yen." Then Nishikata Observe the hat before checking his wallet.

"It looks great! Okay, I'll buy it." Then he takes his 2500 yen from his wallet.

"Huh? You don't have to y'know! I'll buy cheaper ones!" I halted him, but he just brought it to the cashier.

"Nah, I think this one will fit you more! It's okay Takagi, i still have a lot of cash." He said, paying the hat.

"But...you could save more! I can buy cheaper ones!"

"Whoops! I accidentally bought it! Looks like you have to use it!" He said playfully.

"W-WHAT!?"

"Come on! Try it!" He pushed me to the changing room.

After going to the changing room, i put on my hat. But somehow...I...Looked...MUCH CUTER! I didn't wanna say that out loud, but i do!

Then i go out with my hat on, and Nishikata looked at me. And Nishikata was in awe.

"How is it Nishikata?" I twirled around as Nishikata still totally speechless.

"C-cute..."

"Huh?" I started to blush a little.

"I-! I MEAN YOU LOOK GREAT LETS GO TAKAGI! THANKS MAM!" Then he ran off toward the exit.

"Hahaha! That kid is really funny, isn't he?" The cashier looked at me with a big smile.

"Yeah, he is quite funny. Well, thanks Mam! I'll see you later!"

"Have a great day!" As I closed the shop exit, the wind blows out wildly! Nishikata stands right in front of me.

"Hey you should put that hat away! It's gonna blow!"

"Huh? But you said I'm cute! So I'm not gonna put it way!" I said teasingly, Then Nishikata's Face become much redder.

"H-hey! I-i'm trying to warn you!"

The second he said that, my hat flew off.

"NOOOO!" I ran towards my hat, but somehow it's just keep departing away from me. Fortunately, it caught up in the nearby tree.

"See!? I told you to put it away! Now this is your consequences!" Nishikata yelled at me, I should've listened to him...not teasing him.

I turned my face againts him in embarressment, But Nishikata sighed. Then we looked at the hat. It caught in a strong branch, so it's not going anywhere.

"Wait here, okay?" Then he ran to the tree and started climbing it.

"Huh? What are you doing!?" I screamed.

"I'm getting back you hat! I don't wanna lose 2500 yen just because of that!" He said, climbing towards the branch that caught my hat.

Again, I stammered because of my recklessness beyond his words. But i looked at where Nishikata's going. The wind makes it so hard to see because, the leaf and twigs just covers my vision of him. I started getting worried if he didn't came. But i heard some noises at the tree. As I came Closer, Nishikata landed like a superhero, and that made me somehow blushed.

"Hey you missed your hat?" He said while giving me a smug smile.

"Here's your hat! I just dont wanna lose 2500 because of you!" Then showed me the hat he smiled the same smile a long time ago. This made me... 

"I wanna see how i looked with this hat on." Then he put my hat his head! WHAT THE-

"HEY THAT'S MY HAT YOU IDIOT!" He then take it off and laughed.

**On the Evening**

We sit in the temple now and i still wear my hat, but silence between us has been like...20 minutes.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" Nishikata asked me.

"Yeah...thanks for returning my hat...I'm so sorry I'm being reckless." I gave a bitter smile to myself. But there's something wanna ask.

"Nishikata, I've been teasing you alot, and somehow still being a little burden against you. But you still being nice to me. How are you not angry at all with me? Or not staying away from me? You're being too nice to me, you know." Then is felt a little depressed at myself. However, Nishikata still smiled at me.

"Hey, I don't like negative things. Anyways, is it not okay to be nice at somebody that teases you alot? That what friends do Takagi, to support each other."

"But I've never support you, and I've always teased you every single day..." I felt like fresh tears coming out of me.

"No Takagi, you're my friend. I don't care how many times you tease me, I'll always keep supporting you no matter what. And didn't I say sometimes you supported me when I'm on grave? Like teaching me before exam? Or cheer me up when my grandpa died? I grateful for that, and I can't say thank you enough for that." He stared at me smiling the same smile...gave me...heartbeats...

"Well...l-looks like we're gonna support each other 'till the end?" I asked.

"Yup! No matter what!" He said in a trumphiant tone. Nishikata...why are you so...Amazing?

"Well...looks like I'm gonna go now! See you at school tomorrow Takagi!" He then ran towards the sunset and waved goodbye at me.

"Yeah see you later!" I waved backed at him while looking him at the horizon.

When he disappears in my vision, I took off my hat that he gave me. And stared at it.

"Nishikata...you're the best gift that the world has given to me...I love you so much..." 


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

**Yukari's POV**

"Hmmm...I'm tired..." Mina groaned and collapses into her desk.

"Hey, did you stayed up late again?" Sanae asked.

"Hmmm...yeah. I watched this show where this handsome boy constantly teases the girl that he likes. I forgot what it called." Mina said in a tired tone.

"Hmmm...100% Unrequited Love?" I answered.

"Oh, Yeah! That one. Hahaha, I really loved that show. Sadly the second season just finished this month. The good thing is that they still write the manga, so that's good." Mina said in a more upbeat tone.

Hmmm...come to think about it. It reminds me of Takagi and Nishikata, you know, how Takagi constantly teased Nishikata and often how he flustered. I wonder what they're doing right now.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" We heard yelling from the very back seats. Then we turn our heads around.

"Ahahaa! You're so easy to read Nishikata!" Yep, it's those two. Takagi and Nishikata.

"Hmmm...that show reminds me of them. But the roles changed, the girl teases the boy." Mina said.

"Huh. Those two never gonna end, aren't they?" Sanae said sarcasticly.

"Yeah, but when will their romance grow? Like, I wanna see something!" I said frustrated.

"Well, they went out on a date in summer festival, and always walked home together after school." Mina corrected.

"But like...why aren't they dating!? Or...go out every single weekend, like see a movie!?" I protesed.

"Yukari, you really wanna see them together, aren't you?" Sanae asked.

"Well...like hell I do! I like romantic stuff, not fictional but real life! Like, Mina! Watching 100% Unrequited Love, But in real life? Only their roles reversed? Isn't that romantic!?" I said. Like, Imagine for them to be together! Holding hands, feeding each other, watching romantic movies together, and kissing-! Ahhh! it must be sooo romantic.

"Yukari, you're spacing out again." Sanae tapped my forehead.

"WAH! Hey!"

"You're thinking about you're getting in love with someone again?" Mina woried

"N-no! Like I just said, I like seeing romace! Not getting myself into romace!" I said furiously.

We take another glance at those two again. Yep, as expected, Takagi laughed and Nishikata's blushing. As always Nishikata tried to scrub it off, but Takagi seems to continue to tease him again, made him frustrated and blushed harder. This made us a little concern about Nishikata.

"Hey, don't you think Takagi teases Nishikata a little too much?" I said concernly.

"Hmmm...well she did that all the time, and looks like Nishikata didn't bother too much. So it should be fine." Sanae said calmly.

"But...I'm kinda scared. What happened if Takagi teases Nishikata too much, then suddenly he breaks?" Mina aggreed.

"Huh? Come on, It should be fine. Anyways, Nishikata is a nice guy." Sanae rejected.

"Well we can't really prove that." I said.

"Well, how about an interview with Takagi? but we make sure that Nishikata's away." Mina said cheerfully.

"Hmm...yeah sure!" I nooded my head in agreement, Sanae did too.

"Okay! We'll interview her at lunch!" Then we all nooded and waited for lunch. Finally! I can get my answer whether Takagi likes Nishikata! Ahhh! I can't wait!

**Takagi's POV**

**RIIIIING! **

The bell school rang, telling us that it's time for lunch. I grabbed my money and headed towards the cafeteria. But someone, halted me.

"HIIII TAKAGIIII!" It's The Golden Trio. Yukari, Sanae, and Mina. And that was Mina screaming.

"Hey be quiet! Someone's gonna hear us!" Yukari then warned her.

"Hehehe, sorry i got to carried away." Mina apologized.

"Ahaha. What are you girls doing here?" I aksed them.

"Well, follow us first." Yukari said.

"Huh? Where to?"

"🎵Into the Unknown...🎵 OW!" Mina then sings, which makes Yukari hit Mina in the head.

"HEY YOU IDIOT! WE'RE GOING TO THE ROOFTOP!" Yukari yelled in anger. Which somehow made me laughed little bit.

"Ahahaa! Sorry, but I'm going to the cafeteria. I'm starving."

"Please Takagi! It's very important!" Yukari begged me.

"Yeah...really 'important'." Sanae said sarcasticly.

"HEY COME ON! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! Please Takagi!" Yukari begged me harder.

Well...I'm not that starving, and ignoring them must be rude. So i have no choice but to follow them.

"Okay! Let's go." I said excitingly.

"YEAH COME ON!" Mina shouted in exciment.

**At the rooftop**

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"We wanna ask about your relationship on Nishikata." Yukari said.

"Oh, Nishikata? Well go ahead." I smiled.

"Hmm...do you think-"

"AREN'T YOU REALIZED THAT YOU TEASED NISHIKATA TOO MUCH!?" Mina Interrupted.

"WHA-! HEY! BACK OFF!" Then Yukari pushes Mina aside, which makes Mina apologized.

"*Ehem* Sorry about that. Well let's get back to the topic. How's your relationship beetween Nishikata and you?" Yukari asked formaly.

"Well...I have to say, it's nothing really. I really like spending time with him. We've gone out this weekend and we had a lot of contest too. We've texted each other on night, usually about me helping him on his homework, but sometimes, It's the opposite. And i teased him alot, but he said that my teasing improves him every day. And also he's really kind to me. But sometimes, i felt like he's too kind to me, and all i did was teasing him and nothing else. But he said that my teasing improves him every day, so i still teased him, hoping he would be getting better soon. And that's it." Then I closed my explenation with a smile.

"Hmm...interesting. Hm...how much do you care about Nishikata?" Yukari aksed again.

"Very much. Even though sometimes I do pushed him." I said.

"Well...do you think that your teasing is a little bit much for him?" Then Sanae asked.

"Well...sometimes i do, sometimes i don't. Because he's already said that my teasing is helping him, but sometimes i do pushed him. And that's one of the nightmares that i don't wanna have." I said bitterly while biting my lower lip.

"Hmmm...well in my conclusion, you are scared if you pushed Nishikata too far, and you do care him very much, also you like spending time with him together. Does that mean, you like him?" Yukari asked excitingly.

"Umm...No." I said.

"Hm...I'm not sure about this...well we don't care too much. Thanks Takagi, sorry if we take your lunch time." Yukari said in a sad yet depressed tone.

"Uh huh. Yeah!" I nodded my head and went downstairs.

**Yukari's POV**

"GAAAHHH! LIKE COME ON! SHE MUST LIKE HIM, RIGHT?" I frustrated and thought back all of her words.

"She's scared if she teases him too much, then she's like spending time with him, then she likes to tease him. And she cares for him very much!" I'm getting more confused as i tried to scramble my mind againts Takagi words. What if she lies?

"Well...we could ask Nishikata if you want." Mina said.

"Wait! That's a great idea! You know what, you're sometimes pretty smart Mina!" I patted Mina on the head.

"Hihihi! Thanks Yukari!" Then we go off to find Nishikata.

**Nishikata's POV**

"And where she goes on that Water horse, then she uses this insane power to protect her kingdom, That was my favourite scene on the movie! Oh man!" Kimura said happily as he explains the rest of the movie plot. Whew, good thing, I saw this movie before him. Or else i'm gonna get spoiled.

"But looks like the princess hasn't married the ice guy yet, right?" Takao said while eating his mochi.

"Hmm...yeah looks like it. But they got engage." Hamaguchi added. Hmm...all of this romantic stuff...why does it lead to-

"Hey, Nishikata we've finally found you!" Oh look, it's The Golden Trio. And that was Yukari screaming at me.

"H-huh? What is it?" I asked confused.

"We need you, Right NOW!" She started to get angry. Shoot!

"Hey don't interupt us, we're talking about this new amazing movie that's just came out. Mind your own business." Kimura said.

"NISHIKATA COME HERE!" Crap!

"Umm...guys i have to go now! S-see you around." I said as i approached an angry Yukari, leaving my friends behind. I shut the classroom door, furiously.

"Hey, What's your problem!?" I said irritated.

"We need you because we want to talk about your relationship with Takagi." Mina said.

"Huh? Just for that!?" I started getting more irritated.

"Mind your own business! I'm going back!" Then i walked away from them.

"Hey, We're trying to help you to find your own true feeling to Takagi." Sanae said.

"Huh? N-no thanks."

"Fine, I'll borrow a full second season of the upcoming 100% Unrequited Love, how's that?" Mina said.

I was shocked, She had the second season!? WHILE I HAVEN'T WATCHED ANY!? This deal...but...It'll expose my relationship with Takagi...Gah! I don't care! By the way, it's just three of them, how bad could it possibly be? For the second season, it's definitely worth it!

"Okay then, but don't spoil anything to anyone, got it?" I said.

"Yes! LET'S GO!" Yukari yelled excitingly.

"Now who's excited, huh?" Mina grumbled.

At the rooftop.

"Okay Nishikata, we'll give you questions that you have to answered, but pleaseee be honest okay?" Yukari explained and begged me.

"O-okay." I answered nervously.

"Okay, so...How's your relationship between Takagi, and you?" Yukari asked formally.

"Hmmm...well i would say it's getting better. Because, right now we texted each other after school usually because of homework, but sometimes it's just a normal talking, and she teases me all the way. But even with all of her teasing, she's still a kind person, and she's pretty cute. And all of her teasing, Improves me, like i'm much smarter and much responsible, and oh! Much stronger! Although, of sometimes, i think it's just better off for her not to tease me, and that's why i'll always have a plan every morning, i want to make her taste her own medicine. And that's what i'm gonna do every day! No matter what!" I said confidently.

"Hmmm...do you care about Takagi?" Mina asked.

"Hmmm...well i do care about her, even if she teases me too much, she's my friend y'know"  
I said slightly blushed.

"Hmmm...do you think that her teasing is a bit too much?" Sanae Asked.

"Hmmm...no, well...not yet. Because i see all of her teasing is just a normal playful teasing, so i don't mind too much, but i just don't like how she teases me multiple times, that what makes me depressed."

"Hmm...okay, then do you LIKE HER?" Yukari said loudly.

"Hey! I told you not to tell anybody!"

"Come on! No one's here! JUST TELL ME!" Yukari said as she's started to get insane.

"Hmmm...Not really." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean not really?" Yukari confused.

"Ummm...I...don't...know..." i said as i turned away in embarressment.

**Takagi's POV**

"Ummm...I...don't...know..." I'm right now hiding in plain sight behind the rooftop corner, spying on Nishikata answers to Yukari's question. Every answers i heard made my heartbeat faster and faster. Right now, i must know.

"Come on! Tell me your true feelings!" I heard Yukari shouted forcefully to Nishikata.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M SORRY!" I heard Nishikata screaming.

Then there was silence, i don't know what's happening, but i don't like it. He said that he didn't know his true feelings to me. What if he likes me? Did he really likes me? Do i have to confess? Or what happened if he didn't like me? Will he reject me? All of this questions started to scramble whirligig my mind. Until i heard someone.

"What if she likes you, and she confesses to you. Would you accept her confession?" I think it was Sanae.

There was another silence. This question was always the question that i wanted to answer to Nishikata, but i haven't got the nerve to say it to Nishikata, it's too obvious.

**RIIIING!**

Crap, looks like i haven't got the answer...the school bell rang.

"OH LOOK THE BELL RANG! GOTTA-GO-NOW!" Then i heard Nishikata started running towards my direction! Oh no I have to-!

"Huh? Takagi!? What are you doing here!?" Crap he noticed me!

"Umm...N-nothing!"

"Y-you were spying on me, D-DIDN'T YOU!?" His face become much redder.

"N-NO!" Come on! He's gonna know!

"J-just, Forget everything that i said okay!?" Then he ran towards the stairs. After a short moment of relief, i continue walked down the stairs.

**After School**

**Nishikata's POV**

I walked to Takagi who's still packing up his stuff. Although i felt more nervous than usual.

"H-hey Takagi, w-wanna walk home together?" I tried my best to asked for her, and she simply just nodded.

We've been walking for 10 Minutes and we haven't talked to each other yet. I was scared. What happens if she found out that i was spying on her? But i have to tell her or else i will feel guilty.

"Hey Takagi."

"Hey Nishikata."

Oh...we said that at the same time, which makes us blush. Then we turned away for a brief moment, until Takagi opened her mouth.

"Oh umm...you first Nishikata..."

"Um...thanks. Takagi...I..." I started to find difficult words..and somehow...my chest is pumping much harder.

"I was spying on you too when Yukari interviewed you! I'm so sorry!" Then i bowed to her.

"I want to know whether if you care about me or not. Because i care about you Takagi! And i wanted to know if you still care! I'm sorry for being so rude." Still bowing I said deppresed.

"N-no! I was spying on you too Nishikata, also whether if you care about me too! I'm sorry." Then she also bowed to me.

Then I looked up againts her, then smiled nervously.

"Sooo...we're even?" I said.

"Hmm...yeah, sorry about that."

"Yeah sorry." Then we departed to our homes together. Before departing, she said to me softly.

"Umm...Nishikata...i wanna ask something. What happened if i liked you?" Takagi asked.

"H-HUH? W-WHAT!?"

This question drives me crazy i stared to feel my face getting hotter and hotter, and my heart starts to beat uncontollably.

"AHAHA! Come on, I'm just teasing you." Takagi laughed.

"O-oh..." I said in a more calmer tone.

"What, are you dissapointed?"

"N-NO!" I yelled.

"Ahaha! Sorry sorry! You know Nishikata, thanks for caring about me. You're really are my true friend and i can't say Thank you enough for that. And...Sorry if my teasing is a little bit too much." Then she gave me a smile.

"N-nah, It's okay. I also have to say thanks to you too for making me such a better person." I said smiling.

Then she parked her bike, and **hugged me**. Which made my heart jumped.

"W-WHAT THE-!"

"Nishikata, we're best friends. And hugging each other is a normal thing okay?" She said calmly.

Then i returned her hug, And somewhat made me relief. All my stress is gone, is this what friendship feels? To have each other back when you're in grave? Or is it love? Nonono! Definitely not love! But...what if?

"Thanks Takagi." I said softly.

Then we let go of each other. I saw one of the biggest smile on her face, she looked so happy.

"Thank's Nishikata. I'll go home now. See you tomorrow!" Then she ride her bike at home, and waved goodbye at me.

"Yeah, see ya!" I waved back at her.

Now I'm left alone with a smile on my face, I continue walked towards my home, until i suddenly realized what's going on. 

"I think...**I do loved her**..." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: LEGO Creation

**Takagi's POV**

"Aaaandd...DONE!" I finally finished my very first LEGO technic, it was the Bugatti Chiron one. I'm pretty proud of it. Now all i need is to tried it.

"Hm...where's the remote Nishikata?" I asked Nishikata, who also happens to helped me making the Bugatti.

"Hmmm...where did i put it?" Nishikata then twirls around.

"Hey if we didn't find the remote, it'll be useless." I said.

"Oh no! Where did i put it!?" Then Nishikata started to freak out. But...i laughed, because...

"Ahahaha! Nishikata it's on your butt!" I laughed histerically when Nishikata realizes he felt something in his bum.

"Huh, It's here!? How did it get here?" Nishikata embarressed and handed me the remote with a bug blush in his face.

"Ahaha! You're blushing y'know." I smirked while taking the remote.

"Grrrr! You planed this didn't you?" He said frustraitingly.

"Ahaha! You got me, while you're going into the bathroom, i secretly put it on your seat." Then I smuged at him, making him much more embarresed.

"Hmph, Whatever. Let's just try this thing." Then I turned on the Chiron and the remote, let's try this thing! I move my stick forward on the remote, and it moved forward pretty fast!

"Whoa! It moved!" Nishikata said excitingly.

"I know right!" Then i replied as excitingly as him.

"Whoa, we really done something! Great job to you Takagi!" Then Nishikata moved his arm in the air, ready for a high five.

"Yeah, you too Nishikata!" Then we high fived each other proudly. This is the first high five we've done!

"So then, wanna tried it outside?" Nishikata asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Then we take our Chiron and played it outside until night.

**The next day**

**Nishikata's POV**

I walked together with Takagi, talking about the Chiron we made yesterday. It was so fun playing with it! We tried drifting it and race it againts Takagi's bike. I wish we had more money, so we can play together with our technic cars.

"Hmmm...Nishikata?"

"What is it Takagi?"

"Let's save our money, so we can buy another technic car, to play with it together!" Did she just-

"H-huh? Y-yeah."

"Ahaha! Did i read your mind?" Takagi said teasingly.

"N-no! No way!"

"Ahaha! Okay, okay." Jeez Takagi! I still hadn't had any plan today for getting her back. Oh well, i hope she didn't tease me too many this day.

**At the school**

We put our normal shoes in the locker and change it to our school shoes, then we picked our school books and headed towards our class. But suddenly we've been halted by a crowd of people looking at something in the school billboard.

"What's going on here?" Takagi asked one of the students.

"Just look for yourself!" He said.

Then we squeezed our way into the crowd and what it looks like a LEGO contest brochure. It's called a "Leon's LEGO Creation: LEGO Technic ultimate Showdown". And the winner team gets 15000 yen.

"Whoa look Nishikata! You can buy another LEGO Technic car! That's alot of money!" Takagi said.

"Oh yeah! We can just enter the competition together so we can buy another one. That's what we need!" I said excitingly.

"So when the competition started?" Takagi asked.

I looked at the details again. It says...

"Oh no...it says TOMORROW!" I said terrified.

"What!? Why they announced it now?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, it's okay. At least we are prepared." Takagi said with a big smile on her face.

"Y-yeah..." I said nervously. Although I'm kinda scared because we only build 1 LEGO Technic and nothing else, although we build it under 2 hours.

"So how do we register?" Takagi asked.

I looked at the details again.

"It says at in the respective classroom." I said.

"Okay so lets go to our classroom." Then we make our way to the classroom.

We arrived at our classroom and there's a paper on the billboard, says _"Anyone that attended the Leon's LEGO Creation: LEGO Technic Competition, immediately sign up in this paper"_. We then take our pens and ready to sign up our names in the paper. But somehow i felt uncertain. I halted Takagi first.

"Ummm...Takagi? Are you sure we're gonna win this competition? Because if we're not in the first place, we'd win nothing. And I'm pretty scared, this is the first competition we've ever had. The school also didn't gave us any preperation. What happened if we lost? What happend if i messed up!? And...and..." As i struggled to find, Takagi started to laughed.

"Ahahahaa! Nishikata, if you don't wanna join, then I'll find somebody else who wants to join." Takagi then gave me a teasing smile.

"H-HUH? F-FINE I'LL JOIN WITH YOU OKAY?" Then i signed my name in the paper along with Takagi, she was laughing the whole time.

"Ahahaha! Are you jealous if i tagged with somebody else?"

"N-NO WAY!" I started to blush.

"Hmm...okay then." Then the bell rings and the class started. The rest of the school day is pretty uneventfull. And the fact there's only 10 teams that signed up, our chance of winning is bigger.

**At the end of the school**

We walked home together, while still startegizing about the competition, we decided to make a LEGO Technic 2001 Honda NSX. And we looked up online how to make it, and it's not much different than Bugatti Chiron one. Just need the pop up lights and different body shape.

"Huh, that was simple." I said reliefed.

"Yeah...oh! Looks like i have to go now." We arrived at the place where Me and Takagi departed.

"Well good luck Nishikata, see you tomorrow!" Then she rode her bike into the horizon.

"Y-yeah...see you later." I waved goodbye at her.

Before I walk towards my home, i went into the temple and prayed to the gods.

"God. Please help us with the competition, so we can play together again, so we can have fun together. All i want is to her to be happy."

**The next day after school.**

**Takagi's POV**

"Alright, Takagi and Nishikata, please proceed towards the great hall for the competition. The rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Tanabe-Sensei informed us.

After we packed our stuff i see Nishikata is a bit trembling, which made me a concerned.

"Nishikata, are you scared?" I asked.

"Yeah...T-this is my first contest. If i screwed up, we're gonna lost..." Nishikata said sadly.

"No Nishikata, we're gonna do this! I believe in you Nishikata, we can do it!" I said confidently, and that made Nishikata blushed alot.

"HUH? Were you t-trying to tease me?" He said that trembling, and somehow that kinda upset me.

"Do i look like i teased you?" I looked at him with a serious face.

"Hm...No...sorry if i said that you're teasing me...i just..."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. Come on, Before we're late!" Then i grabbed his hand and bolted out of our classroom.

"W-WAIT HOLD ON!"

**In the great hall**

After we enter the great hall, the first thing that we saw is a giant Leon's LEGO Creation Logo and LEGO Logos everywhere. Everything was designed with LEGOs and Technic stuff. There were monster trucks, super and hypercars, big LEGO cars, there were even a racing track for the LEGO Technic cars! Sadly, not as much as people as i expected, but there's still a ton.  
We went to the registration desk and signed up our name. And looks like Nishikata is in Awe.

"Wow! This place is AMAZING! I never been into a LEGO Convention." Nishikata said while twirling around.

"Ahahaha! You look like a child twirling around." I laughed.

"W-what!? N-no...it's just that this place...Is...**Extraordinary**." Then he smiled the usual smile I seen...

"Y-yeah...I know right?" I said flustered.

"Ha! Now you finally admit that this place is Amazing?" He said pointing at me.

"Hmmm...okay okay, Yeah." Then we walked towards the examples of the LEGO That were there.

We tried several different LEGO Technic, then we tried racing in on the LEGO Track. It is sooo fun!

"Wow! I win!" I said as i crossed the final lap.

"Gaahh!" Nishikata said then bowed his head.

"Hmmm...looks like i win." I said giving him a Smile.

"Grrrr! Just you wait Takagi! Until i have our LEGO! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" He said frustrated yet excited.

"Okay I'll wait...but it was fun right?"

"Yeah...I can't wait to race with you again Takagi!" He said less frustrated but more excited.

"Yeah that's the spirit, we have to win!" I encouraged him.

"Yeah!" Then the second after he said that, the announcement begins.

_**Attention for all of the competitors of Junior High, welcome to the Leon LEGO Creation LEGO Technic Ultimate Showdown. Please proceed behind the stage, as the competition started. Thank you for your attention.**_

Our heartbeat getting faster as the anouncement ended, we're getting a little sweaty. Looks like the both of us are a little bit nervous. Then i looked over Nishikata, who is also seems to fired up. Already, i looked over Nishikata and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Are you ready Nishikata?" Then he smiled at me, saying,

"As long as you are ready."

**Contest **

**Nishikata's POV**

"Welcome, to the Leon's LEGO Creation LEGO Technic Ultimate Showdown! First we would like to say thank you for your kindness to come to see our competition and thank you again for the committee school for letting us held a competition in this school. My name is Johan Susilo, but you can call me Johan-san. The judges are the Leons LEGO Creation expert teams. First we had 'Jonathan Andrianto' or Jonathan-san, he is employed 5 years in Leon's LEGO Creation team, and an expert of building LEGO Technic, win several different contest, and the journalist of cars and Motorshows. Next we had 'Reynard Siantar', or you call him Siantar-san. He has won first place 15 different contest of LEGO Technic and the expert of Leon's LEGO Creation. And finally, we have 'Leonardo Sanjaya' or Leon-san, he is the founder of Leon's LEGO Creation, and the ultimate Expert of LEGO Technic, because He has won first place over 40 different LEGO Contest around the world. And i'm...just a motorbike enthusiast. But since i'm the expert of Leon's LEGO Creation team, i joined this as the headmaster contest! Anyways enjoy!" Johan-san gave us the longest intro ever.

"Okay, so...2001 Honda NSX It is?" Takagi asked me.

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"Okay! Let's see our contestant shall we?" Johan-san informed.

"Okay, Here we go!" Me and Takagi said spontaneously.

Then we walked towards the entrance to the stage and waved at our audiance, i gave a big smile but Takagi seems to be alot bigger than mine. I heard everybody's cheering on me...somehow, it felt weird. And then we stood behind a desk covered with a thick black cloth.

"Okay I'll explain the rules." Siantar-san informed.

"First, you will be given 2 hours to make a LEGO single LEGO Technic, you can't make more. Second, use the only parts that was given, you can't trade with another competitors. And also Cheating with another competitors is also prohibited. If you break any kind of rules that i informed, immediately disqualified."

"Here some tips for you." Jonathan-san said.

"First you have to use your time wisely, because we're not gonna add more time if the timer runs out. Second corporate well with your partner, making legos together can be much quicker than one. And finally, stay calm and reserved, panic makes you much worse. And finally good luck!"

"Here's the LEGO." Then Johan-san gave us the LEGO Technic pieces, aaaaand there's millions.

"You only had 2 hours to build this. Got it." Leon-san said. Then we nodded.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Get set..."

"GOO!"

"Nishikata you build the body base, I'll build the Technic first!" Then we started building the NSX, same as the online. I structure the base of the NSX, i decided the body colour will be white. I grabbed the white LEGO pieces fast and started building it. I looked at Takagi, she already structure the Motor base and the remote. Wow she's speedy.

"You should be more focused Nishikata! Are you admiring my LEGO skills?" She said teasingly.

"N-no! I can be fast too!" Then i finished the pop-up Lights as i said that.

"Hmmm...how about a contest?" Takagi said.

"W-what is it?"

"The first one finished the parts wins the Money." She said.

"Oh! Okay what do i do?" I asked but still building my part.

"I'll build the Motors and the remote controls. You build the Interior and Exterior." She said.

"Okay sure let's go!" I said excitingly. The motors and remote usually takes more time than making the Interior and Exterior, so i can win, however she already made the frame for all the remote and the motors, but i already made the pop-up Lights, and the frame for the exterior, so probably neck-and-neck results. But if i focused and consistent, i'll win!

**One and a half hours later **

I just finished the rear spoiler and looks like i just need to assemble it, but looks like Takagi also need to asemble it, i have to be quick! I take my exterior NSX and started assembling it. IT IS MY WIN!

"Y'know Nishikata, this feels like...very romantic you know...creating something together...it is so romantic-"

_**CRACK!**_

Shoot!

"NO! CRAP! I BROKE THE EXTERIOR! I'M SO SORRY TAKAGI!"I shouted devestated. I accidentaly dropped the Exterior, and now is in pieces. Then somehow gravity pushed me into the ground.

"I-it's Okay Nishikata! Come on we have more time! Just focus!" She grabbed my shoulder and looked at me.

I got up and as fast as i can, i rebuilt the Exterior of the NSX. I'm so patethic...I'm gravefuly sorry Takagi...

**5 minutes left**

**Takagi's POV**

We're done rebuilding the Exterior of the NSX As fast as we could, though it doesn't look as good as before. We also done assembling the NSX, and now is a full LEGO Technic we've done under 2 Hours. But Nishikata still looks sad and depressed. Almost like he almost cries. I think it's all my fault because i wanted to stop him...but looks like my teasing is over the top again. It's all my fault.

"Nishikata...I'm so sorry..." i said sadly.

"N-no...you don't have to..." He said more depressed.

Looks like talking to him doesn't help...I have to stay quiet.

**10 minutes later.**

After the judges done their examination, they went back to their seats and disscusing about our creation, they settled their answers.

"Okay...first we have to say, thank you so much for the participation of the Competition, we have to say all of your creations is amazing. But we have settled the winners." Leon-san said happily.

Somehow my heart started running fast and I' sweating like crazy, please win...Please!

"And the winner is..."

Drumroll started and my heart is pumping as twice as fast. I crossed my fingers to my back and prayed silently.

"Please...please...Please...dear god...!" 

"**TAKASHIMURA-SAN AND KAYANO-SAN!**" Then my heart stopped for a second and felt defeated and devestated. We...lost...and i felt so...terrible...

Then the judges come closer to them. Showing the LEGO Technic that they made.

"These kids created the Lamborghini Huracan Peformante. The details it's almost perfect! And it's pretty fast to, you said it can go 15km/h! And that's insanely fast. Give applause to this 2 Boy-! Eh!?"

Then a boy swifts out between them and head towards the exit...i looked to my left... 

**It was Nishikata.**

He ran out in despair.

"Huh? Is that your partner?" Then Siantar-san asked me.

"Um...yeah..." I said embarressed, but mostly a huge guilt.

"We'll settle this later...for now...LET'S HEAR THAT VOICE! THESE TWO BOYS ARE THE WINNER! CONGRATULATIONS TO THESE BOYS!" Then the crowds cheers their names and everyone claps their hands.

**After the Contest**

I cleaned up and dissasemble our NSX, but with inch of tearing apart the NSX, the devestation comes and despair kicks in...i felt...so bad.

"Takagi-san? Is it?" Then the judges come to me with a concerned look.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Come with us for a moment." Then Jonathan-san asked me to follow them.

We met at a small table and me in the middle of it, they looked at me with a very serious face, but also concerned.

"Hmmm...are you the one built that NSX?" Leon-san said.

"Y-yeah...but-"

"We thought it was Amazing. But the Lambo was better in our opinion though." Siantar-san said. That made me relief but also sad.

"So...what happened to your...Partner?" Johan-san said.

"Hmm...His name was Nishikata. He's my best friend and my seatmate. He's kind, smart, and responsible. I love teasing him every day, and often is multiple time. And that made Nishikata wanna comes back to tease me again, but he's so shy and easily embarressed, so reading his mind is like a book to me. We had contest every single day and that made me so happy beside him. We become much closer since then. But one day we created a Bugatti Chiron LEGO Technic. We loved it, but it was mine. And we wished to buy another one, but it was expensive. So we came across the contest and got to think, to enter the contest to buy a new one. Then after the contest started, we had the contest, if someone finishes their part first, It'll be their money. So before he can win, i teased him a little bit so that i can have an advantage, but he dropped the exterior and it shattered. We tried to assemble it again, but it doesn't look as good as Nishikata did. And he ran out..That's it."

The four gave us the concerned look and they disscusing about something. While they were disscusing, i wiped my tears before it went down. And finally the four stared us again.

"So...do you think you have any clue why He bolted out?" Johan-san said.

"Probably because he wanted to win so badly. Probably wanted to make me happy..." I said as a single tear started to fall out of my eye.

"Hmmm...okay here have this." Then Leon-san handed me a Ferrari Enzo LEGO Technic, which surprised me.

"H-HUH? WHAT? FOR ME!?" I said confused, but also happy.

"You're a really good friend and your friend does seem to really care about your feelings. We don't wanna broke any relationship in terms of friends. So we felt like Giving this to you, so you guys can have fun together. Also you're in second place, your NSX Is incerdible." Jonathan-san said. Then the four gave me a heart-warming smile.

I take the LEGO Ferrari from Leon-san and stared at it, I smiled and run towards the four and hugged them.

"Thank you so much...you guys are really kind."

"Anything that matters with friendship." Siantar-san said happily, and they return the gesture. We let go and i bolted out of the room.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! PLEASE HAVE ANOTHER CONTEST!"

"Yeah! See you later Takagi-san!" The four of them said spontaneously and waved at me.

**In the Parking lot**

I grabbed my bike and shuff the LEGO into my bag. Then started to look for Nishikata.

"NISHIKATA! NISHIKATA! HEY!" I wandered around in circles, try to find Nishikata.

"NISHIKATA I HAVE A GIFT! PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted even louder, no response.

My heart started to shatter and cried, i need meditate and prayed first.

I went into the temple and parked my bike in the front yard. I went into the back of the temple, and found... 

"Nishikata!?" I found Nishikata frowned, sad, and depressed.

"Takagi, please leave me alone..." He looked at me with the saddest face ever, it wanna made me cry.

"Umm...I have something for you.." Then i opened my bag and gave him The Ferrari LEGO Technic. And boy, he was surprised and freaked out.

"WHAT!? HOW!? DID YOU BOUGHT IT?" He said garbbed it from my hands and opened the inside.

"No...it was from the judges." I said.

"Huh? Did they gave this to you?" He said confused

"Yeah...They gave this because we are the second place. But also they don't wanna ruin our friendship." Then i smiled at him, he just looked at me and blushed as usual.

"Hey Nishikata, you wanna win because you wanted to make me happy right?" I said teasingly.

"W-WHA!? NO! I just wanna buy a new LEGO so we don't have to spend our money to buy a new one..." Again his face become much redder and i laughed as usual.

"Well...okay...but Nishikata, I'm so sorry that i teased you at the end of our competition. We could've win if i didn't tease you and didn't have a competition...I'm so sorry..." Then i bowed to him feeling guilty.

"Hey, it's okay, at least we got the LEGO! So when do we want to build it?" He said smiling.

Somehow, my despair, devestation, and guilt is gone since i saw that smile...it's so magical...but...this feeling...like...i wanna...

"Ummm...H-how about in the weekends?" I said nervously.

"Cool! Thanks for the LEGO Takagi! See you tommorow!" Then he ran towards his house while clutching the LEGO.

I looked at him running outside the temple. He's so happy, he has a big smile in his face. That made me so relief.

I take my bike and rode it towards my home. Then suddenly something started to haunt my mind... 

"I really...really...wanna **confess** to him..."


	8. Chapter 8: Holiday Date

**Nishikata's POV**

"Hey Takagi, what would you do in the Christmas?" I asked curiously while we walked together to home.

"Hmm...i really wanna spend time together with you." She said.

"W-WHAT?" I stammered and blushed. Why did she wanna spend time with me!?

"Pleaseeee...Nishikata i really want to spend time with you together...please!" She joined her arms together and gave me the cutest smile on her face...as much as i want to reject...

"F-fine...but please...don't tease me too much." I said.

"Okay! I'll see you in christmas!" Then she rode her bike to the horizon, singing 'Jingle Bells' happily.

I left alone, i sighed and walked towards my home, then i started to think positive.

"Well...a date with the girl i like...is not that bad right?" I smiled.

**Christmas day**

**Takagi's POV**

"Merry Christmas!" I jumped out of my bed, and the first thing that i saw is snow on my window. I looked at the window and there's snow everywhere! But it's not the snow that made excited, it's a Holiday Date with Nishikata! I quickly took a shower, change my clothes into my cutest sweater and wear my jeans, also prepared a scarf.

"Hihihi! I look kinda cute in this!" I happily twirled around. Then while doing that i got called by someone, a video call infact.

"Merry christmas Takagi!"

"Oh! Mom, Dad! I miss you!" I gave them a big smile.

"Oh look at you sweety, You look absolutely adorable!" Dad said, and that made me slightly blushed.

"I-it's Nothing dad..." I said stammering but also smiled.

"Awww, you're right Honey, she looks so cute! Why did you wear such a cute outfit?" My mom asked.

"I got a date with somebody i loved." I said blushing.

"Oh? That Nishikata boy?" Dad asked me with a smile.

"Yep! And i wanna impress him by using this outfit, wish me luck!" I said while twirling around my phone.

"Why didn't just confess to him, hahaha!" My dad tease me.

"DAD!" I stomped my feet in embarressment but still smiling.

"Ahahaha! Okay okay, do want you want sweety we'll see you in next year okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Mom and Dad! See you around!" I waved goodbye to them.

"See you later, be careful!" Then the call ended, but right after the call ended someone knocked on the door.

"Ah he's here!" Then i rushed into my front door.

But no one was there, only a giant present, I was confused. Why would there be a giant present in my front door? Is it from my parents? I gave in my toughts while examine the present, then something popped up in my mind...what if...someone is there? It can fit a mid size kid in here...so that could be...

I finally knew who was inside this present. And now time for a counter attack! I hid behind the giant present and says.

"Hmmm...okay, i'll open it."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TAKAGI!" Yep it was him. Nishikata jumped out of his present.

"Huh? Where is she? Did i send it on the wrong address?" He looked around while i came close to him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS NISHIKATA!" I jumped and hugged him from behind.

"WHA-! TAKAGI! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" He yelled.

"Ahaha! It's so obvious Nishikata! I knew someone wouldn't bought me a present this big! How did you make it?" I asked curiously, while looking aroud at the present.

"I...um..made it myself..." He said nervously.

"Hmmm...okay then...you look good today!" I said complementing his outfit. He's wearing a black shirt, blue jacket and a white beanie, also jeans.

"Hmm...yeah...you look good too." He said looking away from me.

"Y'know you can't compliment me if you didn't look at me." I gave him a teasing smile.

"WHA-!" Then after a second looking at my face, he covered his face with his hands.

"Ahaha! Come on Nishikata! Let's go to the mall!"

"Yeah..." Then we walked together to the mall.

**At the mall**

"Wow! Look at this place!" I said after we entered the mall, it's already decorated in every corner, and there was a giant christmas tree in the great hall of the mall, and the ceiling is decorated with alot of red and green stripes, they also a ton of santa claus sticker everywhere.

"Wow...very christmas-y...if that's a word." Nishikata said.

"Ahahaha! Come on what are we gonna do?" I asked.

Then Nishikata scratched his chin and shrugged.

"No idea...how about you?" Then i scratched my chin, and an idea popped up.

"How about some fashion?" Then Nishikata suddenly jumped.

"Ummm...any other ideas?" He said, turing his head away.

"Nope! Come on!" Then i grabbed his hands and run towards the closest fashion store.

"WHA-! SLOW DOWN!"

**At the fashion shop**

**Nishikata's POV**

We shortly arrived at the fashion shop, but looks like Takagi dragged me into a stylish fashion shop. Of course, since this is christmas almost every clothes is christmas theme, like red and green sweater, santa claus outfit and costumes. Well atleast there's discount.

"Hmmm...what do you want to buy Takagi?" I asked her. She was looking in the costume section...don't tell me...

"Hmmm...i wanna buy this!" Then she grabbed somewhat a white and a red dress.

"Okay Nishikata wait here okay?" Then she went to the changing room.

I didn't really know what she bought but it's definitely a costume. Then i looked at the clothes that i wanna buy...but...nothing's really good in here...the costume is fine...but the rest is just ugly christmas sweater and normal 'Merry Christmas!' And Santa claus shirts.

Then suddenly she called my name from the changing room.

"Hey Nishikata! Come look at this."

"H-huh? What is it-" But she suddenly opened the curtains and revealed her costume.

It was a santa female costume, she had cotton on her collar and her sleeves and she had a cotton ball like santa in her blazers, and she was wearing a santa hat. She looks….cute.

"WHAT THE-?"

"How do i look?" She jumped at me with her costume on.

"Umm...you look..." I turned away, blushing.

"Hmmm...do i look cute?" She said smiling and leans in.

"Y-yeah...WAIT I MEAN-!" I turned away and blushed. Why the frick did i say that?

"Ahahaha! Well...thanks..." I also saw that she's blushing a little bit.

"Well...what are you gonna buy?" She asked me.

"Nothing...let's just...go.."

"Come on Nishikata! Be more fun!" She encourages me to buy something, but i shrugged.

"Seriously, there's absolutely nothing i can buy...well didn't really care about fashion though. So let's just go do something else." I said.

"You sure you don't wanna buy something?" She said concernly.

"100%. Come on, let's do something something more fun." Then i smiled, she also smiled.

After that Takagi change into her normal outfit, and payed the costume.

"So...where to next?" I asked Takagi.

Then she looked at the second floor and somehow an idea sparks on her mind.

"How about watching a movie together?" She said.

"WHAT? WHY?" I jumped again.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Um...okay..." I walked sorrowfully.

"What? Are you scared watching cinema together with me?" She smirked at me. This girl!

"N-NOT AT ALL! It's just..." I trailed off.

"Ahaha! Come on, I'll treat you now." Then she smiled at me.

"You sure?" I said.

"100%" She said teasingly. Aaaand she copied me.

"Stop copying me!" I grumbled.

"Ahahaa!"

**At the cinema**

We entered the cinema, but there's not alot of people in here. We walked towards the ticket counter and we were thinking what should we watch.

"Hmmm...what do you want to watch Nishikata?" Takagi asked me.

"Well...How about the new 'Star Wars' Movie?" I aksed.

"I already watched that one."

"Well...i got nothing." I shrugged.

"Hm...how about this?" And she pointed at a horror movie, "Goliath's Throne".

"WHA-! NO!" I jumped.

"You don't like horror? Wow, such a baby." She mocked me.

"Grrrrr! Fine!" I clenches my fist.

"Ahaha!" Then she bought two tickets for us and we waited until the movie starts.

"Hey Nishikata, how about a contest?"

"What is it?"

"The first one that screamed, has to buy a christmas gift to the winner."

"Ok! Deal!" Somehow i got fired up. Because i know how to win this competition. I just have to get to the scary part, then i scared her! That way i can win!

"By the way, no scaring each other." How did she-

"Oh...okay."

"Ahaha! Did i read your mind again Nishikata?" She said.

"N-No! Not at all!" I turned away from her.

"Ahaha! Okay then..."

**At the movie**

As we entered the movie the first part wasn't scary at all infact it was pretty sad. Of course every horror movie has to start with a sad part, or something like that...But after the first part is done, i smell something's coming up...oh no.

The horror just started with a jumpscare, and that's definitely scared me, but the good thing is i didn't scream. I started to sweat and my heartbeat got faster. I looked at Takagi, she just gave me a smug smile.

"Sooo...Are you scared yet?" She teased me.

"NOT AT ALL!" I half-shouted.

"Aahaha!"

Then there's this scene where this 'Evil-Main-Character' torns apart human bodies and ate it, it gave me a horrible chills, and shaked in fear. Probably Takagi will do the same. I looked at her and...She SMILED? IS SHE A SOCIOPATH!?

"Ooooh...that scene is pretty scary isn't it Nishikata?" She smiled at me.

"S-SHUT UP!" I grumbled, then got scared again after I take my eyes into the screen again.

**2 hours later**

"Ah! It finally ends..." I said relieved.

"Hmmm are you sure about that?"

"Huh-?" Just before i could finished my sentence, the movie gave me the worst Jumpscare. Ever.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed. Crap.

"Ahahaha! I win!" Then she waved her arms in the air.

"Grrrr! Stupid movie!" I cursed, and finally the credit rolls.

"Ah...it's good to watched this movie again." She said relived also.

"WHAT!? YOU WATCHED THIS MOVIE ALREADY!?" I yelled in anger.

"Yup. And let me tell you, i screamed over 5 times."

"HA! So that means you lost!" I pointed at her.

"Hmmm...nope, we lost." She gave me a smirk.

"HUH? So...it's a tie, right?" I aksed.

"Yup, but we still have to buy each other gifts." She said.

"Huh!?"

"Come on, for christmas!" She said getting up from her seat, and walked towards the exit.

"Ugh...fine." Then i followed her from behind.

**Takagi's POV**

We've come across different shops and stores. We didn't know what we wanted to buy, so i have to asked him.

"Hey Nishikata?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"What gift do you want?"

Then he sratched his head and thinking what he wants from me. Then he finally jumps.

"AH! The next 2 Volume of 100% Unrequited Love! I really, really want that!" He said excited.

"Ahaha! Should i buy that to you?" I gave him a smile.

"Please...PLEASE TAKAGI!" He then jumped at me and begged me hard, even shaking my hand.

"AHAHA! Hmmm...let me think for a second." Then i scratched my chin.

"Oh come on! You lost! So you have to buy me a gift! PLEASE TAKAGI!" Then he bowed to my knees and joined his arms together, shaking it to me, and i laughed again.

"Ahaha! Okay, okay!"

"YEEAAHHH! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Then he happily walked beside me, this feeling...Did he just compliment me 'The Best?'

We arrived at the book store, and Nishikata bolted out to find the 100% Unrequited Love section, i was laughing the whole time.

I waited him, while i was looking towards the songs album section, and i was shocked to find this.

"Huh!? Is this the new 'Heart of an Artist: Reignite' Album!?" I take a closer look at the album and it was real. I want it so badly! But...i also wanted something from Nishikata...that is more than this. Probably i could get it tomorrow. Then i placed back the Album where it belong and slowly walked away from it.

I waited again for Nishikata and he suddenly ran towards me.

"Hey Takagi? I'm done here!" Then he showed me the next 2 Volumes of the Manga.

"Okay okay. Come here." Then he gave me the Manga for me to buy it.

"Here you go Love." I gave him the manga, and looks like he didn't care about my teasing, he just twirled around with his manga and hugged it.

"AHAHA! I FINALLY GOT IT, AFTER 2 MONTHS!" Then he raise the manga at the sky.

"Ahahah! You really in love with that manga huh?" I said teasingly.

"U-umm...yeah...i guess...so...what do you want?" He then gave me a nervous smile.

"Come with me." I said.

"Huh? O-okay." Then he follows me into the place where i always wanted to go with him.

**At the mall rooftop**

"Huh? Is this the place?" He said as we arrived at the rooftop.

"Yup! Come sit with me!" Then i brushed the snow from the seat and sit on the old but strong bench.

He then sit with me nervously while holding his backpack. I smiled at him saying.

"Say, this date has been going well so far right?" I said happily.

"D-DATE? N-NO! You get the wrong idea! We're just having a h-hangout!" He started to blush and that made me laugh.

"Ahaha! But i have to tell you Nishikata, **this is the best christmas day i've ever had**." I said smiling sweetly to him. And of course he blushe even more, almost as red as a tomato.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Yup! Thanks Nishikata, for hanging out with me in this special day." Then i slowly moved towards him.

"N-no problem at all Takagi...It is also t-the best christmas day i've ever had..." He said smiling but still blusing. And somehow, i felt my cheeks burning and my heart's thumping. And he noticed me, and shocked in horror as he seen my face.

"I-I MEAN BECAUSE ALL CHRISTMAS DAY I HAD IS JUST BORING Y'KNOW! I-I-I ONLY WATCHED A MOVIE, WENT HOME PLAY ALL NIGHT!" Then he covered his face in embarressement.

"I just...I mean it's nice to have someone with you when you're on a holiday...okay?" He speaks up but right after that he covered his face again. But i smiled even bigger.

"Soo...about my gift..." Then he looked at me, hoping it's not all that bad.

"You have to kiss me on the cheeks." I said smiling. And a second after i said that, he jumped from his seats in shock.

"WHAT? WHY? HOW? WHEN? WHO?" His face is redder than a tomato and his hair started to fall of everywhere, it is the funniest reaction i've ever seen, and i laughed histerically.

"AHAHAHA! Come on! Like you would do something like that! AHAHAHA!" I laughed non stop...until i realize what's going on... 

I felt something on my cheeks, and **it felt like a lips**.

I paused for a second, then i touched my cheeks. It felt...wet...

"N-Nishikata...w-what did you just d-do?" I asked him, and i felt my face burning up againts me.

"You just told me." He said boldly.

"D-DID YOU KISS ME ON THE CHEEKS!?" I screamed and blushed very hard. He just shrugged.

"Heh, you think?" He smiled at me.

"COME ON NISHIKATA! TELL ME!" I yelled at him. After i said that, he couldn't held his laugh and bursted it all.

"AHAHAHA! Come on! I didn't kiss you at all." He said.

"Huh? Y-you didn't kiss me?" I said confused.

"It's more like an indirect kiss. I joined 2 fingers and kissed it, and softly place it on your cheeks." He started to blush again, and he's also looking away.

"But i like your reactions though. Ahaha!" He laughed again, and somehow, i felt like i'm being teased by him. But...i like that...

"N-Nishikata...Thanks for that..." I said smiling.

"H-huh?"

"That...Indirect kiss...But i was hoping it was a real kiss though." I said, and he jumped again.

"HUH? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SHOCKED, AND NOW YOU BEGGED ME FOR A REAL KISS?" He screamed and jumped at me.

"AHAHA! Looks like you're easy to counter Nishikata." I gave him a smug smile.

"Grrrrr!" He clenches his teeth.

"Oh well...wanna head home now? It's getting late." Then i rose up from my seat and started walking towards the stairs.

"Y-yeah...let's go." Then he followed me from behind.

After we reached the streets, the temprature of the night is much colder. I concernly looked at Nishikata, who's shivering.

"Are you cold." I said.

"A-a-a l-little b-bit...m-mostly...o-on...t-t-the n-neck." He pointed his neck, and i touched his neck. It's freezing!

"Hm...here." Then i handed the some of the scarf that i wear, the idea was to joined our neck with my scarf.

"You'll warm up if you use this."

"H-HUH? N-NO THANKS!" Then he walked away from me. But not long after, he shivers much harder. He looked at my scarf, and he sighed.

"F-fine i'll use it..." He said defeated.

"Ahaha! Here." Then i wrapped some of my scarf to him, and looks like, the scarf joined covered our necks together.

"T-thanks Takagi..." He said blushing.

"No problem at all!" I said smiling.

We were walking in pure silence until we reached the part where we got seperated.

"Well...I'm going this way." I said pointing at the direction where i'm going, and he handed some of the scarf to me.

"W-wait Takagi!" He halted me.

"I need to give this to you." Then he pulled out something out of his bag, and i was in complete shock.

"HEART OF AN ARTIST: REIGNITE!? How did you bought this!?" Then i take my hand to the Album itself...and it was amazing...

"Hmmm...well i saw you looking at the album section an you was in a complete awe in this album, but you didn't buy it. So i thought giving you this one, and this is your gift since i haven't gave you anything." He said smiling, and it is the same freaking smile again! I ran into him and hugged him.

"Thanks Nishikata, you're the best!"

"Hey stop copying me already!" Then he returned the hug to me.

"Well i'm going now. See you later, Takagi!" Then he ran off, but i wanna tell him something.

"Hey Nishikata!" I screamed.

"Yeah?" He paused for a second. Then i fidgeting around before saying,

"Thanks...for making this christmas so special to me." I said sweetly.

"Yeah you too Takagi!" Then he ran off waving at me, with a big smile on his face.

And now I left alone, in a christmas night, and a bag with a costume and an album. I smiled while walking towards my home, and unconsciously said.

"Merry Christmas, **my sweet Nishikata**."


	9. Chapter 9: Conflicted

Takagi's POV

"N-nishikata, all this time...you were always at my side, we always have fun together, laughed together, and smile together. You cared about me as much as i care about you, you were...my true friend Nishikata, and no one can ever replace you...but Nishikata, there's something i wanted to tell you...i can't hide my feelings to you anymore. **Nishikata, I loved you**...so much...and that's my true feelings...AAAGHHH!" I quickly blushed as i was trying to practice my confession in the mirror. I dashed towards and jumped into my bed.

I've been practicing this since he gave me 3 cans of soda a few months ago. And that's where i fell in love with him, more...and...more.

"Grrr! It's so hard! What if he rejects?" I said hugging my pillow. It's true, he never gave me any clue or any sign of that matter that he likes me.

"But...i really wanna confess to him, i can't hide it anymore...but what if he rejects!? DARN IT!" I yelled in anger. I pretty sure I'm mad at myself right now, because i can't think anykind of positivity in my mind.

"Nishikata...you...stupid...dumb...handsome...cute...kind...intelligent...boy. How can i say how much i love you? Is it because how kind you are to me? Or how much you care about me? How can i say into words when i don't have the right for it?" I said to myself, hugging my pillow while blushing. But suddenly, i fell so tired that i fell asleep.

**The next day**

**Nishikata's POV**

"She must be here at this time, don't tell me she's late..." I was waiting Takagi at our usual spot where we met and walked together to school, but somehow i got here before her, 10 minutes more infact.

"Maybe i should check around." I checked the surrondings, like the bush where she usually scared me. But there's no sign of Takagi.

"Hmmm...welp...looks like i'm going to school alone." I said, sadly walk towards the school.

**At the school**

I arrived at the school parking lot where i found something familliar, more like i always known.

"Huh? This is Takagi's Bike? Why is she here before me?" I ran towards her bike to examine it. Yep it's her bike, but why did she left me?

"Hmmm...i gotta go to the my class." I ran towards the school gate and rush up into the stairs and went into my class.

"Huh?" I was shocked to find a sleeping Takagi in my class. She've never done this before.

"M-morning Takagi..." But she isn't answering.

"Hello? Earth to Takagi? Do you copy?" I tapped her shoulder and brushed her hair...aaahhh..it's soooo smooth. Then after i brushed some of her hair, i saw a Sleeping Takagi, more like...Sleeping beauty.

"My gosh...She's soo...Cute...no wonder many boys liked her...including me..." My face started to get hot, is this what she looks like when she sleeps? It is so...

"I wanna sleep with her again...WAIT WHAT!?" Somehow i unconsciously said that word. Well i slept with her 2 days but looks like i slept earlier and hadn't got to see this beautiful face of hers. What a joke.

"Hmm...it's my fault anyways..."

"Hmm...Nishikata?" CRAP! DON'T TELL ME SHE HEARD ME ALL THE TIME!

"WAH! Umm...M-moring T-t-takagi..." I felt my whole body shaking.

"Umm...did you saw me...when i sleep?" She asked me tired.

"Umm...No! I just g-got here..." I said nervously.

"O-okay...well i wish you were..." Wait? Did she wanted me to see her sleeping?

"Ummm...why did you went to school early without me?" I asked while taking my seat.

"I'm so tired that i wanna get to school really early so that i can sleep here." She said while putting her head into the desk, covering with her arms.

"Oh okay. Then why did you stay up late?" I said, but there's no response.

"Um...Takagi? Hello?" I said while waving my hands up againts her face. But's there's no response yet again.

"Hello Takagi? Earth to Takagi? Do you copy? I will repeat my question, why did you stay up late-" Before i could finish my questions she lifted up her face in anger and gave me a hard glare.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!?" Whoops, looks like i drifted her. But right after i said that, she shows a concered yet scared face.

"W-wait! I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry!" She bowed to me. I've never see her like this, oh well i have to apologize anyways

"Nah...it's all my fault, i didn't know you're that tired." I said.

"O-okay..." She said returning to her normal position, but she didn't sleep again.

"Hmm...have you done your homework?" I asked her, and immediately she was shocked.

"Crap! I totally forgot!" Then she rumbled her bag to find the english textbook and started to open the pages quickly. But i opened my bag and gave her my textbook.

"H-here. Let me help you." I gave her my textbook.

"H-huh? A-are you sure Nishikata?" She asked me concernly.

"Well...i don't wanna get you in trouble...so yeah, here." I handed my homework to Takagi.

"Umm...thanks...Nishikata." She said while taking my homework nervously.

"No problem at all!" I said happily.

Then she started to copying my homework, but she looked nervous. I wonder what's going on with her.

"Hey Takagi...you Looked nervous...what's going on?" I asked.

"Ah! Um...Nothing..." She said, returning her glare her homework again.

"You sure have some trouble, you can always have someone to talk."

"N-no! I don't have any troubles at all! You don't have to worry."

"Okay then..."

"What? You do that because you want to know my secrets? Hmmm?" Oh no...here we go again.

"N-no! Not at all!" I said, blushing.

"Ahaha! Okay then..."

Then we sat in a complete silence when more student came to our class. After some time before the class started, I was standing outside the cafetaria, then Takagi came gave me my textbook back.

"Thanks Nishikata, you've been really helpful." She said handed my textbook while smiling.

"Oh yeah...no problem." I grabed my textbook from her, but i heard someone saying,

_"Oh wow that's cute! Are they dating?" _

Crap...i have to get out of this situation, or else they will get the wrong idea.

"Well...the class almost stared. How about we're going back?"

"Yeah..." Them we walked towards our class, but when we're on the way to the class, i gave a glare at Takagi. She was a little bit blushing and fidgeting alot. I wonder if she was embarresed at me...WAIT! NO! I shaked my head in dissagreement. Then after sometime we arrived at our class.

**In the middle of the class**

**Takagi's POV**

"Alright class, i will be checking your homework that you did this day. Now gave me your english textbook." Tanabe-sensei informed. Then we take out our textbook, opened the homework and gave it to Tanabe-sensei.

**After sometime**

"Alright, good job Yukari, as always. Now Nishikata! Where's your homework?"

"Here it is sir!" He gave me the homework.

Then he handed his homework to Tanabe-sensei, and checked his homework, and somehow he smiled at his results.

"Amazing job Nishikata! I've never knew you get an perfect score. Keep it up!"

"Yes sir!" Then he takes his homework with joy and pride.

"Now Takagi! How's your homework?" Tanabe-sensei then walked towards my desk.

"Umm...here sir!" I handed my homework nervously to Tanabe-sensei. And he was also shocked, but in a confused way.

"Excuse me Nishikata. But can i borrow your homework?" He then nervously gave his homework to him. While Tanabe-sensei checked our homework, i looked at Nishikata, we looked each other in the eyes in fear. And after a few moments, Tanabe-sensei gave me a hard, angry glare.

"Takagi, do you copy Nishikata's homework!?" He said half-shouted. And now everyone's looking at me.

"U-mmm...no..." I said nervously, while Tanabe-Sensei's face getting much redder, Crap.

"**LIAR!** TELL ME! DO YOU COPY NISHIKATA'S HOMEWORK!?" He shouted at me, which made me felt so...defeated.

"Y-yes...sir..." I said bowing my head againts Tanabe-sensei.

"But Tanabe-sensei!" I heard Nishikata's voice.

"I-i'm the one who is responsible! I gave her my homework, when i shouldn't. It's all my fault." He said bowing to him.

"Hmm...okay...i'll gave you a punishment." Tanabe-sensei said.

"W-what?" Nishikata said quite shocked.

"NO EXCUSES! You will clean this classroom at the end of the school."

"Uggh..." Nishikata groaned.

"HEY I SAID NO GROANING! FINE! YOU WILL CLEAN EVERY 2-YEAR CLASSROOM! GOT IT!?" Tanabe-sensei yelled at Nishikata.

"Y-YES SIR!" He shouted. Then Tanabe-sensei gave me a much warmer glare.

"Since this is your first punishment, i will suspend it for you, but you have to do it over at your own house, got it?"

"Yes sir!" I said. Then Tanabe-sensei looked at Nishikata, gave him a teasing smile.

"See Nishikata? Takagi did listen to me. Why didn't you take your girlfriend as an example?"

Right after saying that, everyone's in the class was like, _'oohh! They are dating!'_, _'What the!? Nishikata have a girlfriend?'_, and _'Congrats Nishikata!'_. And of course that made Nishikata blushed furiously and put his head down and closed his ears, and forcefuly says,

"We're not dating!"

"Ahaha. Okay class, lets go back with the your english materials." Then Tanabe-sansei returned to the black board to write something.

I looked at Nishikata, he slamed his head into the desk almost cried. And looks like he's having a bad...bad day...but...it's all because of me...right? Why did been such a burden to him? Why did i always get him into a trouble? Why did i always hurt him? But...why is he being so nice to me? Always Nice to me? This question scrambled into my mind, as i felt hot tears coming out of my eyes. I quickly swept them away before anyone knows, and i started writing some stuff that Tanabe-sensei gave us in the black board. I'm...incredibly sorry...Nishikata.

**After Class**

**Nishikata's POV**

"Alright see you tomorrow class, Nishikata don't forget to clean every 2-year classroom, or your punishment doubles. Got it?" Tanabe-sensei said while packing up his stuff at the Teacher's table.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" I said while putting my last textbook into the bag. Then i walked towards the broom section.

"H-hey Nishikata?" I looked at my left and it's Takagi.

"Y-yeah...what's up?" I take the broom, while looking at her.

"Can i help...you cleaning the class?" She said. Then i gave a simple nod and we started cleaning to together.

It'a been around an hour and right now it's getting dark, weirdly though, me and Takagi didn't have any conversation or any kind of concact. Well it's because we're cleaning different class. But...around 30 minutes ago, when i saw her on a different class...she looked lifeless and didn't smile at all, infact...very deppresed. I was concered yet confused, why is she so sad? I have to know, or else...i will never get close to her.

When i make my way to return my broom to where it's place, someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Nishikata?"

"Oh, h-hey Takagi! Are you done?" I said.

"Y-yeah...wanna...walk home?" She said nervously. There's definitely something wrong with her.

"Yeah, let's go." I take my bag from my desk, and walk towards the school gate with Takagi.

But somehow we kept the silence and no one talks. Until suddenly Takagi opened her mouth.

"N-nishikata?" I looked towards her with a big concern.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you think...i'm your best friend?" She said nervously.

"Of course Takagi! You're my best friend." I said endearing to her, but somehow her face keeps getting sadder and sadder.

"But...do you think I'm being a burden to you?" She said, with a sad smile on her face.

"Wha-! Not at all! Really! Not at all! How can a best friend be a burden to others?" I said, but somehow...i felt the atmosphere is pushing towards me...why do i feel this right now?

"T-then if you're without me...you didn't have to be annoyed with all the teasing i did. Without me...you will become a better person who didn't have to think about getting back on me, and rely on other subjects that matter. And...without me...you will be a much happier person...AND WITHOUT ME...YOU WILL BE MUCH BETTER OFF! I-i-i..." She trailed off...and...cried alot...What's going on!? I have to calm her down first...

"Takagi..what did i say about i'm having much fun with you together? I've always been lonely and didn't have many friends that care about me. Infact, in my elemantary school, i got bullied, and that's the reason why i'm so immature and predictable. But with you in junior high...i felt more responsible, much smarter, and most importantly, much happier! Yes you're teasing might be a little harsh, but that's my only complain about you. I'm having so much fun with you, even when you teased me. So Takagi, please just stop thinking you're an unimportant person. You are important to me atleast!" I said smiling and gave a little cheerful tone...but somehow...she's still crying...I lean closer to her and hugged her tightly. It is time...for me...

"N-nishikata?" She said, still crying.

"Takagi...i don't know how to say this but...you're one of the most important person im my life...i can't live without you. And even the world turns againts us, there's always be a way for the two of us to get out...there'a always a chance to obtain happines for the both of us. So Takagi...i want you to know..." But before tried to confess, 

**she let go of me hard and pushed me until i fall. Then she take her bike and start pedalling as fast as she could.**

"GOODBYE NISHIKATA!" She yelled and cries.

"W-WAIT TAKAGI! WAIT!" I got up, and ran towards her.

"HOLD ON! I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT-!" I trailed off after i saw Takagi was out of my sight.

"Takagi..." I fell to my knees and felt hot tears coming out of my face. Then i down on all four and cried in desperation.

I looked up towards the sky with tears in my eyes. The sun was set in the most beautiful settings i've ever seen, the clouds were away and the sky is so orange and gorgeous. I somehow...unconsciously stand up and walk again, but and said.

"Takagi...if only you know..." I swept my tears in despair and finally said, 

"**That I loved you..."**


	10. FINALE: New Year

**Takagi's POV**

"AGGH! Oh...just a bad dream..." I just woken up from a terrible dream, where I left Nishikata alone when he wanted to confess me. Wait...do he even like me?

I hugged my pillow tightly thinking all it's just a bad dream, but i was incredibly shocked. In my dream, i gave myself alot of negative thoughts about me being a burden to him. But in my dream, he said that i will never be a burden to him, infact one of the most important person. I blushed hard and smiled.

"Nishikata...do you think that i'm an important person to you? And if that so...then... do you liked me?"

**The next day**

**Nishikata's POV**

"Huh? where is she?" I arrived at the place where we usually met, but somehow i didn't seen her anywhere.

"Hey Nishikata."

"WHA! Oh it's you Takagi..." I said relived.

"Ahaha! You know you shouldn't always jump when you see me." She smiled at me, like always.

"Okay...okay... i should be more aware."

"Hey...it's okay, don't blame yourself okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"So then, have any ideas about beating me again?" She said excited.

"I'll skip for now." I shrugged.

"You sure? Well...looks like today's gonna tease you lots!"

"Wha-! Oh come on!"

Then she laughed and tease me all the way to the school.

After we arrived at the school, the rest of the day it's pretty straight forward, nothing really changes. Only that Takagi teases me 32 times this day.

**After school**

We walked together to school and we just talked about the the upcoming school events and especially, i wanted to ask Takagi, to go out with me in the new year's festival.

"Hey Takagi..."

"Yes, Nishikata?"

"Ummm...I...uh..." As i tried to find my words, Takagi leans closer to me.

"Is it about the new years festival?"

"COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK!" As i waved my hands in the sky Takagi just laughed.

"Ahahaha! I really do know you Nishikata..."

"W-what does that m-mean?"

"Internally." She said smiling, and i felt my face heating up.

"WHA-!"

"Ahaha! Okay, okay...so what do you..wanted to ask?" She said, but i saw her fidgeting her arms.

I gather my sanity, nerves, and breath. But somehow, my face keeps getting hotter and hotter. But...looks like this is the time. I took a deep breath before saying,

"Umm...Takagi...will you...uh...go out...with me...T-to t-t-the...New years festival?" I said it, i said it! Oh god! I bowed my head because i'm too scared to look Takagi's face.

"Yeah! Let's!" She nodded happily and hugs me.

"WHA-! HEY!"

"Thank you Nishikata! I've never thought you're gonna asked me again!" She hugged me tighter, but i didn't return the gesture. Because i was in shocked when she hugged me, and my face keeps getting hotter and hotter.

"Uhmm...Takagi...?" She finally let go of me, with a big smile on her face.

"I can't wait to go with you tomorrow!"

"U-uh huh...y-yeah..."

"Well i'm going this way, see you tomorrow Nishikata!" She drove her bike while waving at me.

"Oh! Y-yeah...see you..."

Then i walked towards my home. Still, my heart is beating fast, and my face is still red, but i smiled and happy that i've actually asked her out. I silently said,

"Should i confess to her...probably...no..."

**The next day**

**Takagi's POV**

It was evening. I almost finished my homework, i got texted by somebody.

"Hey sweatie! Happy new year! I'm so sorry i can't video call you right now😔. I'm having some troubles with my job that the both of us have to fix it right now, or else we're never gonna see you! I'm so sorry. We'll video call you Tomorrow! See you later❤" It was from my Mom.

I texted her back,

"It's okay mom! I'm really happy right now because i got a date with Nishikata again! Wish me luck! Thanks mom. Looking forward tomorrow for your video call!❤"

I put my phone down, and finished my last problem. After i done my homework, i dashed into my wardrobe to find a yukata. I found one with the one i use in the summer festival. And finally the other one, which was another white yukata, but this one is filled with blue and red sparks and the bowtie on the back is colored Red. And there's a 'Takagi' name on the back of the yukata.

"I think Nishikata's gonna love this." I went to change my casual outfit into the yukata that i just bought. And after getting out of my changing room, i looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hihihi! Yep! He'll definitely love this!" I twirled around to see the 'Takagi' name on the back.

I rushed out of my house and locked it with my key, and the new year's festival is also take place where the summer festival is, so Nishikata should be in where i met him before the summer festival.

**15 minutes Later.**

I almost arrived at the place, i ran walked towards where Nishikata should be, and there he is.

"Hi Nishikata."

"Wha-! Oh hey Takagi..." His voice trailed off when he saw me. I knew it!

"It's okay if you want to compliment my yukata."

"Huh? Wha-! I wasn't gonna compliment it or anything!" He looked away.

"Okay then, how about I'll compliment your look and you compliment my look?" I said. Talk about complimenting clothes, he's wearing a black kimono with white strips and grey collar.

"Wha-! Since when did we decided to do this?"

"Nishikata, i think you look cool and handsome!" I said smiling.

"WHA-! Um...t-thanks..." He blushed furiously.

"Now, you have to do it too."

"Huh? What!?"

"Come on. Is it that hard complemeting your date? You're speechless when looked at me the first time." I gave him a teasing smile.

"Umm...Y-you look...c-cute..."

"Aaaaand?"

"Wha-! WHY DID I HAVE TO COMPLIMET YOU TWICE!?"

"I complimeted you twice, you have to compliment me twice too, y'know."

I twirled around in gracefuly, giving my whole look in this yukata to Nishikata. And after i twirled around, i looked at him, looks like he's speechless.

"So?"

"Y-you look...beautiful...really beautiful..." He said with his mouth wide open. My heart beats twice as fast right now.

"WAIT-! I-I-I MEAN! J-JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!" He covered his face with his arms, but instead getting embarresed, i smiled.

"Well...thanks, Nishikata."

"Huh? O-oh...okay...y-y-you're welcome...Let's just go okay?" Then he rise from his seat and walks towards the place.

**At the festival.**

We walked towards different shops and places that we can go, and we walked towards different games that we can play, since this place is not as crowded as the summer festival one.

"So Nishikata?"

"H-huh? Y-yes Takagi?"

"Hmm...are you nervous about losing me again?"

"Wha-!"

"Ahaha! You're really easy to read. Well...you wanna hold my hand?" I said as i reached my hand towards him.

"Wha-! No thanks...I-i-i'm good..."

"Are you sure? Hmm?" I lean my hand towards his closer.

"Uhmmm...Oh-look-a-game-that-we-can-play! Let's go Takagi." He then ran away from me, as i laughed and followed him from behind.

"Step in young ones! Play some sateki will ya?" An old man smoking shouted at us, and he's the stand keeper for this shooting game that we play.

"Oh um...okay..how much?" Nishikata opens his wallet and gave a the man 50 yens.

"You have 5 shots to hit all of these targets. The more precise you are the more points you get. Good luck!" He then gave Nishikata a softair gun.

Then we looked at the target, much like a bow Target, and we looked for the scoring at the side of the target. The middle red gets 10 points, the yellow surrounding the red gets 7 points, the blue surrounding the yellow gets 5 points, green surrounding the blue gets 3 points, and black the very outer gets 2 points, and if you miss the target totally, you get 1 point.

"So Nishikata? What's the contest?" I asked.

"The one with the most points, wins the match and the loser has to buy winners a Takoyaki."

"Deal!"

Nishikata then pump the softair gun and took aim for the first Target.

"Come on Nishikata! You can do it!"

"Hey! I'm trying to concertrate!"

He then pull the trigger and shot the first target, it hit the green one.

"Aghh! I could've done better!" He reloads, then take another aim to the second Target and that got the blue one.

"Hey, that's not bad!" He then took another aim and shot at the third target and he hit the blue one again. The hit the black at the fourth shot, and hit the yellow one at his final shot.

"17 points, Not bad! Here's your prize." The man then gave him a pair of hair clipper.

"T-thanks..."

"Hair clippers? That's kinda sad." I said dissapointed.

"Y'know...i think this is supposed to be yours..Because i have nothing to do with these." He showed me the hair clippers.

"Ahaha! Thanks Nishikata! Now I'll be getting the present for you, okay?"

"N-nah..." He looked away from me.

Then i walked towards the stand, pays 50 yens and reloads the softair gun.

"You have 5 shots to hit all of these targets. The more precise you are the more points you get. Good luck!" The man said the same sentence.

I took my first shot and hit the yellow target.

"WHA-! HOW!" Nishikata said shocked.

"Ahaha! I thought it was gonna be harder than that! Well thats pretty easy!" I said reloading the softair gun, but somehow I missed totally on the target in the second one.

"Huh!? Oh wow! You missed totally Takagi!

"Well...that's on purpose."

"Huh? Wh-what does that mean?"

"Ahaha! Just kidding, i really missed the target."

"Oh...okay."

Before i took my third shot, Nishikata halted me.

"Takagi!"

"Huh? Yes Nishikata?"

"Umm...Y-you C-can do it! I...believe in y-you!" He said blushing. Then after he said that, I smiled while blushing a little.

"Okay! I'll do my best!" I took the third shot and hit the blue target.

"Oh...I know i could've done better!"

I aim for the fourth target and hit the black one.

"Hmm...It's pretty hard Nishikata...you're right."

"Come on Takagi! You can do it!" He shouted at me. And that definitely made me shocked, I've never knew he wanted to cheer me.

"You really wanted me to win, right? How cute." I gave him a teasing smile.

"WHA-! I just...kinda felt bad...y'know. "

"Well...thanks for that!" I aimed for the last target, and silently prays.

"Please...god..." And i shot the last target, and i hit the red one!

"Wohoo! I did it!"

"What!? How!?" Nishikata was in total shock, his mouth opened wide.

"Your score is 23! Great job! Here's your prize." then the man handed me an anbu mask.

"Hey Nisihikata?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"I win, but i'll give you this." I gave him the anbu mask.

"Oh...this is the one from 'Naruto' huh?"

"Yup!" Then I put the mask over his head.

"O..oh...thanks."

"Oh yeah! Wear the hair clips to me."

"Wha-! Why?"

"I put the mask to you. Bow you have to return the gesture."

"Umm...okay.." Then he picked up the 2 clips from his pocket and nervously put on the clips on the back of my hair. He was blushing and looking away from me all the time, and that made me giggled once.

"D-done..."

"Hihihi! Thanks Nishikata! Now how about you buy us some Takoyaki?"

"Y-yeah...let's go."

A few Moments later

**Nishikata's POV**

I bought 10 Takoyaki's and headed towards the Takagi, she was on the bench right beside the nearest trash can.

"So what flavour do you buy?" She asked

"Sweet and sour, there's Nothing left than this." Then i sat next to her.

"It's okay. I really like sweet and sour foods."

"O-okay...ladies first."

"Actually, why don't you feed me?"

"WHA-! HEY! N-no!" I shaked my head in dissagreement.

"Come on! You didn't feed me in the summer festival!"

I looked away from her, groaning while blushing.

"Grrr...Still a no."

"Well...how about i'll feed you and you feed me?"

"H-HUH? T-that's even worse!"

"You're no fun!" She pouted and ate one Takoyaki.

Still looked away, i felt my face still heating up, but somehow i felt guilty...i mean...It's not that bad to feed someone you like right? I sighed and looked at her, she was pouting while almost finishing the Takoyaki.

"H-hey! Don't finish it!" I halted her from eating the Takoyaki, there's only 2 left.

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"Um...I-i-i'll feed you...okay?"

"Really!? Okay then!" Then she leans closer to me and handed me the Takoyaki.

"Uhh..um...o-open w-wide..." I said poking one Takoyaki with a stick. She then opened her mouth really wide.

"U-um..." Come on! Put it in her mouth! Then i put the Takoyaki in her mouth, and she chewed it.

"Hmm! That's the most delicious Takoyaki i've ever had! Thanks Nishikata!" She smiled.

"Y-you just ate a full box of it! The taste must be the same!" I blushed hard.

"Ahaha! Okay then, now's your turn. Open wide!" She poke the last Takoyaki and leans closer to me.

"N-nah...I'm good..." I turned away from her.

"Come on! This is the last Takoyaki, i will gave it to you if you open your mouth. If you don't you'll get no Takoyaki."

I looked at the last Takoyaki, it looks soooo delicious, and the smell definitely gets me. The sweet and sour sauce really caught my nose, and i unconsciously opened my mouth and i felt a Takoyaki inside it.

"Yay! Looks like you did it Nishikata." Then i just realized what happened.

"WHA-! AAAHHH! TAKAGI!" I almost spit out the Takoyaki, but i chewed it. My face is redder than the sunset and i felt my face keeps getting hotter, atleast the Takoyaki is absolutely delicious.

"AHAHA! Nishikata, how's the Takoyaki?" She said.

"Umm...it's not-half bad." I said muffling, but to be honest, i kinda want more.

"Really? Well you know what Nishikata, i think you're lying."

"What? How do you know if i lied or not? I said it's not-half bad!"

"Well after i looked at the Takoyaki store that you bought, there's a variety of flavours and different toppings. But you chose the sweet and sour and sweet because you wanted it. That's very cheeky of you Nishikata." Right after she said, if felt my jaw dropped as gravity was 10 times stronger. How did she knew all of that!?

"Umm...yeah...it was really good." I stammered, i felt like a total idiot.

"Ahaha! Come on Nishikata! There's alot more games that i wanted to play."

"W-wait! H-hey!"

**At 23:15**

**Narrator**

The new year fireworks show will be held thirty Minutes again, and The both just done their 5th contest which was wanage, and Takagi wins againts Nishikata all the time.

"Grrr! I lost again!" Nishikata said as he fails to throws the last ring into the target.

"Ahaha! Looks like i win again!" She said as she reaches out to take the gift from the standkeeper. And she got a free '100% Unrequited Love' Manga.

"Eehhh? Why did you got that, while i got junks?" He showed his items that he got, it's only paint kit, Jishaku board game, a rubiks cube, and an anbu mask from Takagi. While Takagi got the manga, a Full album of 'Yuiko Oohara' songs, and a free apple cinamon candy.

"You want mine? I can trade for that paint for this manga." She handed the manga to Nishikata, but he rejects.

"N-nah..I'm good."

"You sure? Looks like you wanted the manga that bad."

"I already have a ton at home. But i have nothing to do with this paint kit. You wanted it?"

"Sure! I'll take it!" She happily take the paint kit from Nishikata, and Nishikata looks like smiled too.

"It's good to have a weight reduction y'know?" They both smile in the atmosphere of the festival. The ambiance made the sight so remarkable yet unforgettable.

Suddenly the speaker informed something.

_Attention all new years festival visitor, the fireworks will start in 30 minutes! Make sure you have your loved ones tight and right next beside you. Well all the committee of this festival wantes to say, happy new year!_

Nishikata then remembered something that he wanted to surprise Takagi, he then hold Takagi's hand.

"Nishikata?" She was stunned looking at her arms

"T-takagi, i wanted to show you something. B-but let's go to somewhere else m-more quiet."

Takagi saw Nishikata face was as red as he holds her hand in the summer festival. She smiled and nodded.

Nishikata was holding Takagi's hand all the way into the place where Nishikata promised that they two can be alone. Nishikata was blushing hard and Takagi smiled and blushed. But they both have a somewhat a joy inside their heart. The two finally can hold the ones that they liked. They breaktrough every single people to find Nishikata promised place where they two can be together.

**10 Minutes later**

They arrived at the place where Nishikata promised, they slowly release their hands. It was a big hill next to the top of the festival and it was one of the perfect places that Nishikata could find for Takagi. At the hill there's also a single giant banyan tree, but it's not blocking the way of the two to see the fireworks. Takagi was in total awe while Nishikata was looking at Takagi proudly saying,

"Here we are! It looks beautiful doesn't it?" He twirled around.

"Did you found this place by yourself?" Takagi asked, while getting close to him.

"Yup! I found it by myself. It's no easy task tho. I have to calculate where the fireworks is gonna be, and i have to make sure it's a hidden place with no crowded people, and it's not that far away from the actual festival. Took me 2 months, jeez." He explained tiredly.

"Wow! You're really wanted the both of us to be together aren't you?"

"W-WHA! HEY! I'm doing this because i don't wanna lose you like in the summer festival." He started stammering.

"Ahaha! Nothing like a good teasing!" She said happily to him.

"Grrr! Why do you always tease me?" He said frustrated.

"Ahaha! Because your reaction is too priceless!" She said still giggling.

"Well...is that it?" He said in despair.

"Huh? There's actually another reason, but I won't say it!" She said teasingly.

"HUH? WHY? So you're teasing me just like to embarress me huh? Looks like i picked the wrong person to ask." He then slowly walked away from Takagi, but still staying at the hill.

"W-wait Nishikata! I wanted to ask something, do you think that my teasing is too off?" Takagi asked.

"Yeah...but most of times, i can handle it." He said.

"Oh...well should i say it?" She said walks closer to him.

"Huh? I-i mean it's okay not say it, it's your secret anyways."

"What? But you said that if i tease you lots you will get irritated."

"N-nah...I'm sorry for being to harsh, i wasn't such in a good mood today."

"Is it because i tease you all the way? From the evening?" She said sad.

"Acutally, no. It's because i have an argument with my parents."

"Huh? That's terrible! So, what happened?" Nishikata took a big sigh and finally opened his eyes and looked at hers.

"Well to be honest, lets just say that they're pissed because me and you aren't dating, and they really wanted us to date. I managed to convinced them, but they ultimately dissapointed. But really...why would some guy like me date you?" He said smiling, but there's a hidden sad tone.

"But...Nishikata...I think if some girl date you, that girl is so lucky too." She said smiling but still there's a hidden sad tone.

"Y-you think? Because if someone dates you he'll be lucky to have a cute girlfriend."

"Did you say that i'm cute indirectly?" She gave Nishikata a teasing smile.

"Wha-! I mean...that's a-already obvious...everyone thinks that you're cute...even...me." He said shyly, and that made Takagi smile even bigger.

"Well...I would say that you're cute too Nishikata. And looks like i'm the only person that said that." She smiled proudly.

"HUH? SINCE WHEN THAT I'M CUTE!? Y-you're just t-teasing me...right?"

"Nope. You really are cute, oh! Also handsome and cool!" Takagi said blushing.

"Really? Th-thanks."

Then they heard the speaker informed something again.

_The fireworks will start shortly. Please hold your closer ones thightly and say to them happy new year! We all hope you have an amazing year, and let's looks forward to the future for better year! Thanks for coming and happy new year!_

"It's starting! Oh it's gonna be amazing!" Nishikata said excitingly.

"Ahaha! Nishikata! I've never see you fired up for a new year."

"Oh come on! I'm always fired up when there's fireworks, well atleast with you." Nishikata made Takagi giggled.

"Hihihi! Okay then."

"Come, stand by me Takagi! I don't wanna experience this alone!" He reaches out his hand, that made Takagi blushed.

"Nishikata..." She promised.

"Okay!" She then ran towards Nishikata and stand beside him.

"Here comes!" The first fireworks started.

Blue, red, yellow, and purple sparkles, lights the dark night. With loud sound of the fireworks, the explosion that brings smile to everyones face, this was one of the most remarkable journey of the people.

For Nishikata and Takagi, they both looked at the horizon, smiled and embrace the moment while standing beside together. They embrace this moment until the fireworks is done. And the speaker is also says.

_Please don't leave! We will do the countdown to the new year! Please stay on your place and don't move. This final firework is going to be the biggest we done in the decade! _

Then Nishikata looked at Takagi, who was overfilled with joy. He decided to finally says.

"Takagi...I wanted to say something..." And Takagi's heartbeat felt pumping much harder than before.

"Y-yes...Nishikata?"

"I always thought a jerk who always tease me all the time, i really hated you back then, and i wanted to get back on you, to know how i felt everyday. I started doing push-ups to made me stronger and figured out the way to beat you, yet you still keep teasing me all the time. I always asked the reason, but you always say that my reaction is priceless. You would think that i will hate you more, but I..I didn't felt a single pressure againts you, i'm not mad at all, infact...i liked your teasing. It might be a stupid thing, but i will say this. Without you, i wouldn't be the same person that you know. If i didn't met you at the first place, i could've been a lazy ass person, lack responsible, and not as strong as now. But i met you, i felt more responsible, much stronger and most importantly, so happy! I'm so glad that i met you. What i wanted from you is **for you to be my friend forever**. Let's reach our goal together, Takagi!" Nishikata smiled at Takagi with his biggest smile that he can get.

Takagi looked at Nishikata eyes. They were as beautiful as a shining diamond, his smile is sweeter than the most sweetest sugar. His presence is so warm and loving.

At this point Takagi was really in love with Nishikata, she cannot hide her feelings anymore.

But the speaker interrupted.

_Here's the countdown! Let's start from 30! Let's shout together!_

**30! **

The crowd shouted, along with the speakers. Takagi have to act quickly before the year ends.

**29!**

Takagi took a deep breath.

**28!**

She holds Nishikata's hand and looked at him.

**27!**

"Umm...Nishikata?"

**26!**

"Yes...Takagi?" He gave her a warm smile.

**25!**

"There's something i wanted to say." She blushed and looked at Nishikata with a smile.

**24!**

"You are the most extraordinary person i've met."

**23!**

"Meeting you was somewhat a miracle." Nishikata suddenly blushed.

**22!**

"A dream that i don't want to wake up from."

**21!**

"I always enjoy our time,"

**20!**

The crowd and the speaker shouted louder.

"Even when you or me got into a trouble or problem."

**19!**

"But i always thought,"

**18!**

"That my teasing is too much..."

**17!**

"I uncontrollably tease you every single day."

**16!**

"It's because i love your reaction."

**15!**

"I knew if i tease someone that much,"

**14!**

"He or she will just left me behind, hating on me."

**13! **

"But Nishikata.."

**12!**

"You're an amazing and incredible person."

**11! **

"You were always there at my side,"

**10!**

The speaker is louder and the crowd roared, it's the last countdown.

"Always looking forward to me,"

**9!**

"Always help me, even when I'm on grave."

**8!**

"I knew that a normal person wouldn't do that."

**7!**

"That's because you're someone so special to me."

**6!**

"And that's why...Here's my true feelings to you."

**5! **

"I want us to be together forever, more than friends."

**4!**

"I want you to be always at my side. Always be there when i need someone. Be my protection to the danger."

**3!**

"I want you to hold my hand forever, walk together to the same path. Smiling and happliy spend our time together."

**2!**

"And you of course tease you, Because Nishikata,"

**1!**

"**I love you...so much...**"

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**_" The speaker and the crowd shouted happily and pull out confetti and the fireworks shots almost everywhere.

Flashes of red, blue, and green and purple lightes up the two faces. Takagi face filled with relive and indescribable love. Nishikata face was filled with shock and insensible feelings. The two started for the longest time, a gust of wind blows the hair of the two making them blush furiously. They felt deaf and speechless to each other, they didn't even embrace the new years fireworks. They just started blankly to each other, Takagi smiled, and Nishikata blushed with his mouth wide open. They felt a fantasy that was filled by a single moment, a dream that was finally came, and a goal that thought was impossible now has been reached.

Finally after 5 minutes of fireworks, the speaker informed the last information.

_Happy new year everybody! This was such an amazing night! Us committee would say, thanks for coming to this new year's festival. We glad to have every single person to arrive! Thank you so much, and we'll see you next summer festival!_

Return to the two, One finally speaks up, but it was Nishikata.

"Y-...You...loved me?" He said still in a shock condition. Takagi just nodded little.

"I loved you since the beginning of the 7th year. I just don't wanna say it, instead i use some affection to let me know that i loved you. But you never figured it out, so i just thought i'll leave that. But after that game where you gave me 3 soda, i wanted to confess to you, but i never get it right, So today was the day."

Then Nishikata remembered all the times that Takagi teases him like, kiss him when he wins, and hold his hand, or lying that she likes him. He realizes all of these and decided something.

"I...never knew..." He froze and can't say anything, mostly was the amount of shock he's getting.

"That's my true feelings Nishikata..." She said smiling, but after she looked at Nishikata's crying, she realize what's going on...

"N-Nishikata? I-i'm so sorry...i can't hide my feelings anymore. I wanted to confess since months ago...I'm...so sorry.." She started crying and closed her eyes

But what she didn't know was that she felt something soft on her lips.

**Nishikata kissed her.**

Takagi's eyes were opened wide and looked at Nishikata. After a few seconds of embracing, they let go.

"Takagi...I loved you too...for a few weeks ago...and yes i wanted to be together with you...as your b-boyfriend." He blushed but smiling also.

There was a big smile on Takagi'a face, she was accepted, it felt like nothing but a dream. She swept her tears while saying,

"I also looking forward as your girlfriend Nishikata! Now i can freely say that I loved you so much!" She gave him a kiss on the cheeks and made Nishikata blushed furiously.

"So...that means that you won't tease me anymore?" He said excited.

"Ahaha! Never!" She said.

"HUH? WHY!?" His dropped his jaw.

"Now i don't have to worry about my teasing at all because i know that you loved me!"

"Grrrr! Well...if that's gonna be, then i'll also figure out a way to defeat you!" He said frustrated.

"Ahaha! I'm looking forward to it."

Then there was silence, they looked at the place. Everyone was almost out.

"So? Going home?" Takagi asked.

"Together." He then handed his hand to her. But Takagi just snaked her arms to him and leans to him.

"Wha-! Hey!" Nishikata was shocked.

"Come on! We're already dating, you don't have to be embarressed."

"But...if people looking at us...then..."

"Oh that means, i still can use affection teasing to you!" Takagi said excited.

"What!? Oh come on!" He grumbled.

"Hihihi! It's okay Nishikata, and you wanna know why tease you?"

"It's...because you like my reaction?"

"Nope! Because I loved you!" She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Uhmm...that does not make sense."

"Ahahaha! It's the truth."

"O-okay then."

Then the two walked over the horizon of the starry night, holding arms and smiling. While the both seems to be having contest and a never ending teasing. But all of those because,

**They loved each other.**


	11. CLOSING

Thanks for the support and the kind comments. It has been so much fun writing this story. I have to say thanks to these people.

-My Family: Who supports me with all they can and kept me alive until this day.

-Leon's LEGO Creation: For helping me with my horrible english, also take permission to write chapter 7. Subscribe to his YT Channel: Leon's LEGO Creation!

-My friends: One who always support me and inspired me to do better things.

-Takagi-san: For the amazing anime!

-And you that read all of this!: If i didn't got the popularity, i wouldn't have come this far.

From the bottom of my heart i will say Thanks you so much!


End file.
